


The Inherent Eroticism of Welcoming a New Crew Member

by epicmusic42



Series: The Inherent Eroticism of... [1]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Bets & Wagers, Biting, Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Clawing, Clothed Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Groping, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Unsafe Sex, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mild Knifeplay, Multi, Or rather safeperson use, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Painplay, References to The Most Dangerous Game, Safeword Use, Scenting, Swords, The Toy Soldier and Nastya are also there for a hot sec, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, actual Safeword use this time, and i don't know if i'm actually gonna write them coming back for aftercare or not yet, but they bail after like. a page, captain/stowaway rp, catboy Marius, electric play, implied/referenced hunting of people, implied/referenced sex tapes, murderplay, tail pulling, xenobiology descriptions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicmusic42/pseuds/epicmusic42
Summary: Ivy is used to people appearing in her library with little warning. However, none of her family does so without finding her to at least let her know they're there.So, when she realizes that a stranger is in her library, Ivy decides to engage in The Most Dangerous Game...only her prey proves both easier to catch and harder to kill than she expected.Marius couldn't tell you, but in the past decade he has, in order, acquired immortality, buried a love, run away to space, and become something of rogue. More recently, however, he's found himself adrift in space waiting for a ship he can't repair's life support to fail, trapping him in a theoretically endless cycle of death and revival. Luckily for him, a passing ship happened to come to his aid. Unluckily for him, the ship appeared to be deserted when he boarded.
Relationships: Ashes O'Reilly/Marius von Raum, Drumbot Brian/Marius von Raum, Ivy Alexandira/Ashes O'Reilly/Jonny d'Ville, Ivy Alexandria/Ashes O'Reilly, Ivy Alexandria/Ashes O'Reilly/Gunpowder Tim, Ivy Alexandria/Ashes O'Reilly/Marius von Raum, Ivy Alexandria/Gunpowder Tim, Ivy Alexandria/Jonny d’Ville, Ivy Alexandria/Marius von Raum, Ivy Alexandria/The Mechanisms Ensemble, Jonny d'Ville/Marius von Raum, The Mechanisms Ensemble/Marius von Raum
Series: The Inherent Eroticism of... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855522
Comments: 64
Kudos: 68





	1. An Interesting Intruder (Ivy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Content Warnings:  
> \- mention of hunting people for sport  
> \- implied/referenced recordings  
> \- mildly dubcon recording (Marius is informed and gives consent, it's offscreen and not clear in this chapter though)  
> \- fucking w a sword like. literally  
> \- murderplay  
> \- betting on sex/betting for sex  
> \- knifeplay  
> \- marking, hickeys, biting
> 
> I think that's it, it's late so I could be missing a few though. But yeah. have the fic version of the convo that resulted in The Inherent Eroticism of Threatening Someone With a Sword.  
> Credit to all the folk in the Fucky Sevens mechscord for inspiring this and thank you to everyone in both the Fucky Sevens mechcord and the NSFW Mechscord for helping.

There was someone in her library.

Now that in and of itself wasn’t too unusual. As much as none of her crewmates were half as inclined to enjoy books as she was, her own preference for her bookshelves had several of her fellow crewmates in there regularly.

No. What was unusual about this was that there was someone in her library _and they hadn’t sought her out_.

Given Aurora’s more recent attempts at ...well she assumed that they were gestures of affection, but given that Nastya wouldn’t play translator for this and they still hadn’t worked out _how_ Aurora’s screens had gotten stuck in Cyberian let alone how to fix them she wasn’t able to confirm. Regardless, Aurora had recently begun pick up ...stowaways and driving them towards the crew.

(Ivy was fairly confident that they were meant as some sort of gift since Nastya _had_ been willing to translate Aurora’s pleased “you’re welcome” anytime they thanked her for sending new prey their way).

So. Given Aurora’s recent habit of acquiring the crew prey, Ivy assumed that’s what whoever was in her library was for. A fairly logical assumption she thought. More of an educated guess than an assumption in all honesty.

Ivy was armed as usual.

The entire _point_ of her skirt was that she never went anywhere without less than thirty knives on her person and no one could tell if she had thirty or a hundred without getting stabbed.

She did have that lovely rapier she’d picked up on the last planet they stopped on though.

She eyed it in its case with several other recent finds.

Yes. She was going to use the sword.

It took her exactly seventy-three and a half seconds to unlock the case, pull the rapier out, and relock the case. It was a touch large for her, but she doubted that’d matter. If by some miracle the intruder was actually proficient enough to beat her then she still had plenty of knives to kill them with.

Given the rustling of fabric they were two aisles down at the moment.

She slid her shoes off and carefully climbed up to the top of her shelves. Between her socked feet quieting her steps and the fact that very few people ever bothered to look up, it should be a simple matter to sneak up on whomever dared invade her library.

She spared the briefest thought to make a note to thank Ashes _properly_ for their suggestion that she add some sort of walkway between the shelves so she didn’t have to climb down to reach the next shelf.

Hmm. That was interesting.

She didn’t think Aurora had acquired any prey for them that had been injured previously. At least not seriously enough to warrant a prosthetic.

The individual below her was tall, still shorter than most of the crew, but then she and Jonny were the only _reasonably_ sized members so that wasn’t saying much. She didn’t think Ashes even had that much height on them given that their head appeared to almost reach the seventh shelf.

Their clothes were perhaps more garish than anything she could recall seeing. She could appreciate that they at least appeared to understand what _colour_ was though. Too few of her crewmates seemed under the impression that grey counted. - Actually, no. She had seen more garish clothing, in the three point five hours between Tim discovering neon clothing and Ashes seeing him, he had put together something worse.

The intruder’s dark hair hung in long, ill-kempt curls around the ...she wasn’t actually sure what the thing on their head was. Normally she would say goggles but it appeared to only be half of a pair. She was actually half-tempted to ask.

Their skin was darker than most of the crew she thought. They didn’t appear to be coated in a layer of grime, at least, though it was certainly several tints lighter than Ashes’s brass.

They were decidedly more relaxed than she approved of.

She would have to fix that.

Swinging down from the top of her bookshelves took very little effort. Letting go of the shelf at precisely 3 and a quarter seconds after she stepped off it ensured she could land safely and prevented her from straining her arm.

The intruder did not appear to take notice of her still. Disappointing.

She had almost hoped they'd try to run.

No matter.

"I recommend you explain yourself quickly. I don't have time for games, thief."

A lie perhaps, but one that suited her needs.

The intruder spun around to look at her.

"Ah…? My apologies. I did not hear you." They looked around somewhat wildly, presumably trying to figure out where she'd come from.

"Uh. Would it be Madam? Normally a skirt means Madam, but I've started to get the impression that that's not entirely normal since leaving home. Um. Oh! That is a very sharp sword. That you appear to know how to use. Um. I don't? Uh."

Despite now having her sword in their face, they were _still_ rambling.

She would have to fix that.

"You have thirty seconds to explain yourself." She flicked her rapier down and pressed it into the hollow of their new just hard enough to draw blood.

They choked.

She drew it back and pointed at their chest. Waited.

She didn't have to wait long. Almost as soon as she had trained her blade against their chest, they were mouthing off.

"Well perhaps if you actually bothered ask questions and give people time to answer them instead of-”

She didn’t bother listening to the rest of their bullshit. It wouldn’t be worth it. Instead, she lunged, sending her rapier through their shirt and burying it in their chest.

They screamed.

It was a bit...odd. Their scream lit something inside of her. Made her angry, made her want to hurt someone. It also was _extremely_ appealing - enough to tempt her to message one of the others to come fuck her about it.

She refrained, of course.

She did have _some_ standards, and fucking over the corpse of an individual she rather wanted to make scream more was quite below them.

Still…

She took a few steps back, leaning against the bookshelf and closing her eyes to breathe for a moment.

She only needed a few moments to get herself under control and then she'd inform the crew. Changes were high that Aurora had another person or two hidden somewhere for them to hunt down.

Ivy carefully sorted through the ridiculous wealth of information she received from her body. A few adjustments to hormones later and she was able to breathe a bit easier. She still very much wanted to message one of the others to come fuck her though.

Hmm…

That was mildly concerning, but she could address it _after_ she had some fun hunting down the other gifts Aurora got them. For now she just had to turn off the receivers for a few particular nerves and -

"Um. Do you want this back?"

Her eyes snapped open.

She stared at the intruder. Who was standing in front of her. Holding the sword out towards her.

"What the actual fuck?"

She had killed them?

The doctor was dead. Carmilla would have shown up again if she had survived whatever resulted in her airlocking.

Even if Ivy was fairly certain that Jonny and Brian both knew how to mechanize someone she doubted either of them would have done so without telling the rest of them.

"Um. I'm sorry?” They at least had the decency to look apologetic. “You probably meant to kill me, but I don't? exactly? Die? Um. I can pretend to be dead if that would make you feel better but I'd really rather not and uh. I was kinda just hoping to find someone because my ship's kinda not in good condition and um -"

Ivy cut them off before they could go any further. "Okay, I get it." She eyed them warily.

...better safe than sorry.

She plucked her rapier out of their hand and trained it on them again. "You may not be able to die, but I can still make you hurt quite a bit," she said with a smile Jonny had once called a "kai-oat's" grin.

(She still hadn’t figured out what a “kai-oat” was).

Their hands were held up so they were clearly visible. The tension she could see in their shoulders made it clear that they were uncomfortable with the situation even if they were playing it off very well.

She carefully sectioned off a part of her brain to handle informing the others that they had a...guest.

**Brian? We appear to have an unwanted guest. Could you alert the others and meet me in the commons in a bit?**

**Brian **< 3: I will be there in about 10 minutes. Is something the matter?****

**They appear to be mechanized.**

“Um. If we’re going to do the whole holding me at sword point thing can we at least sit down? No offense meant but it’s been a long...I’m not actually sure how long I’ve been traveling but it’s been a while.”

She ignored the request.

Understandable perhaps, and a part of her was already suspecting she’d feel bad about it later, but she wasn’t taking any chances.

She flicked the tip of her blade towards their arm. “I assume the immortality appeared along with the mechanism?”

They went tense. “Um...yes? How did you know that?”

Now that it was gone she could see the ease at which they had been holding themself. A part of her ached at the loss.

Until she’d asked about their mechanism, they had been nervous but they hadn’t been scared. Now? Now they looked ready to bolt - to hell with the consequences.

“You mean you honestly don’t know? Who’d you get it from?”

She knew her voice was harder than it needed to be. With how they were acting she suspected they didn’t actually have a clue why she was asking after it.

She had to ask though, had to know what the chances that Carmilla was still alive and had sent someone after them were.

“Wha-what do you mean who’d I get it from? It’s a prosthetic. You get them and then you attach them. That’s kinda how they work.”

They seemed somewhat panicked now, eyes darting two-and-fro as they searched for an escape.

She moved quickly, herding them up against the bookshelf and pulling a dagger to place at their neck.

**Aurora, if this goes south please alert the others.**

The lights flickered briefly in acknowledgement.

Pinned to the shelf with a dagger at their throat, they shook slightly. Heat curled in her stomach at the sight. As terrified as they looked, they also seemed almost desperate. It reminded her of the first time she’d threatened to kill Tim instead of fucking him.

“Who. Gave. You. The. Arm.”

Regardless of how much she may be tempted to fuck them, she had to be sure first.

“A-a friend! I don’t know where they got it! I was just trying to fix the old one and they came in with it! Didn’t tell me anything about how they got it and it didn’t have any maker’s mark I could identify to show it might have been stolen so I attached it, okay!”

She blinked.

“What about the one before that?”

(She was going to give Aurora so much shit if she was the one blowing his hair. Claims she has no interest in organics other than Nastya and then encourages Ivy to fuck a complete stranger).

“It wasn’t all fancy like this one. Just a basic prosthetic, let me grab things and stuff like that.”

“And you weren’t immortal before this one,” she pressed.

“I- I don’t think so? I didn’t exactly test it!”

She studied them for a long moment, trying to decide if they were telling the truth. This close she could feel their heartbeat, their breath. There weren’t any signs that they were lying.

Over all, they seemed terrified that she was focused on the arm, like their fear was connected to her knowing they had it. Even if they were managing to lie, she didn’t think they were liable to be a threat at least.

Well, she corrected herself, they weren’t liable to _knowingly_ be a threat, at least.

She took a step back, hiding the dagger as she did so.

“Ivy,” she offered them her hand as soon as it was empty, “Alexandria. I use she/her pronouns, and yes, Madam would be correct though the skirt wouldn’t be enough to tell you that around here at least.”

They blinked at her for a moment.

“Ah. B-ron,” they mumbled before seeming to shake themself a little and taking her hand with more confidence. “Marius von Raum. I use he/him pronouns I think? Um. I’m still getting used to ah. Basic? so maybe don’t quote me on that?”

She had to smile. He was adorable stumbling over his words. The barely there germanic accent only added to the picture.

“Come on.” She was careful not to turn away from him entirely, but did give him an opening at her back. Even if it wouldn’t do him any good, there was a seventy-three point nine seven chance it would help settle him some.

“We might as well start looking for the others. I’m not dealing with the inevitable bloodbath in my library if I just call them here.”

“Okay,” he gave her a somewhat strained smile. “Are the others as beautiful and violent as you?”

She blinked. “Well they’re certainly as violent.”

His face darkened slightly as though he had just realized what he’d asked. Hmm. Maybe...

She cocked her head slightly to the side. “I certainly like to think they’re beautiful, that is a matter of opinion though, I suppose.”

“Ri-right,” he laughed, his face continuing to darken. “I suppose it would be.” His swallow was audible.

That was interesting. If Ivy wasn’t mistaken, he was experiencing low levels of arousal just from the promise that the others were also violent and that she found them beautiful. He’d fit right in if that was the case.

Dilated pupils, quickened breaths, darkened cheeks, avoidance of eye contact. Yeah, she was fairly certain he was aroused. Hopefully, she could do something with that arousal once the crew had all had their chance to meet him.

She held out a hand towards him. “Come on then, Marius.”

She just barely heard the way his breath caught.

“Of-of course.” He took her hand.

(She was still going to give aurora shit even if she _was_ going to ask if she could fuck him after introductions).

* * *

By the time they’d managed to round the rest of the crew up Ivy was starting to get impatient. The fact that she’d already been getting horny and Marius kept darting his eyes between her rapier, breasts, and lips wasn’t exactly helping matters.

Given the way he’d reacted to any hints of teasing and innuendo, there was a sixty-five percent chance that he’d happily drop to his knees and eat her out without asking a single question if she told him to. There was a ninety percent chance he’d be on his knees within five minutes.

Given the way Ashes was smirking at her, there was a hundred percent chance they’d noticed both her own horniness and her interest in Marius.

“Wait so you actually killed him? Ivy killed you? And we didn’t get to see?!”

Well at least Jonny’s pouting would be good for something. Would give her a chance to gather some data on Marius’s…opinions on exhibitionism.

…and murderplay.

With how close he was sticking to her since they made their way into the commons, it took no more than a flick of her wrist to have the tip of her blade pressing into the slit in his shirts. She grinned directly at Jonny though she kept her eyes trained on Marius, waiting for his reaction.

“I mean, I could always kill him again if you want to watch.”

Marius inhaled in a sharp gasp, his cheeks darkening again. He leaned into the blade just a bit as well.

Well, that was quite promising.

“Uh, sure. I’m up for a reenactment.”

He actually managed to get through the entire sentence without stammering though he was definitely blushing by the end of it. His eyes darted to hers for a brief moment, but he returned them to their audience almost immediately.

She did so hope that they could wrap this up soon. She very much wanted to see just how far she could take this.

“And I am going to take my leave at that. If we are quite certain that Marius is not a problem I have repairs to do.”

Ivy hummed, though she made sure to flash Nastya a smile before she walked out, grabbing TS on her way.

It only took a quick thought to pull up the group chat with her and Aurora.

**Is this being recorded for later perusal or just my archive?**

**Goddess: я это записываю. Я не буду делиться, пока он не даст разрешения**

**Thirst Trap: Aurora says she’s recording but won’t share without his permission.**

**So do you want me to ask?**

**Thirst Trap: I’ll ask if Aurora has any clips she wants to watch with me.**

**Goddess: ^**

👍

“You can relax, Marius.” Brian’s deep voice alerted her to the worry that had taken over Marius’s face while she was checking what they needed to cover consentwise. “Nastya isn’t leaving because of you...well, not _only_ because of you. Several of the rest of us are involved as well.”

“O-oh. uh. Thanks? That’s good to know?”

Brian was smirking at him now, which really wasn’t helping her horniness.

“I rather think the rest of us would love to see that reenactment if you’re still up to it.”

Ivy snapped her eyes back to Marius, eager to see just how he reacted.

That blush might not have shown as easily as it would on her own skin, but it was still beautiful. She wanted to be the one biting his lips, not him. The way he squirmed was delicious and while she couldn’t be sure with the layers, there was an eighty-seven percent chance that if she slid a hand into his pants, she’d find evidence of his arousal.

She would quite enjoy finding out if she was right after killing him again.

“O-of course.”

She hummed, pleased. “Excellent, Marius.”

**Brian, please make sure to catch him.**

**Brian <3: Already on it, dear. **

She didn’t give him any more warning this time than she did the first time.

His gasp was almost as beautiful as his scream had been.

This time she didn’t step back. Instead she pressed closer until she could feel the heat coming off of him and drive the blade all the way through his chest to the hilt. She let go and brought the hand that had been holding it up to lightly trace across his lips.

He whined.

That upped the percent that he’d be on his knees for her within five minutes to ninety-seven. ...The chance that he’d prefer she not touch him was less than three.

She was confident enough in those percentages to let her hand brush across his front, just firmly enough to confirm that he was either hard or wearing a better made packer than she’d expect from someone used to gendered clothing.

The soft whine and twitch of his hips she got in response was definitely worth the risk. The way his eyes widened and the whimper he made was beautiful.

 **Brian** **< 3: I’ve got him **

With Brian’s confirmation that he’d take care of Marius, Ivy stepped back.

She hadn’t heard much more movement behind her. It sounded like Tim might have circled around some so he wasn’t as far from the action, but that was it. Which meant that five steps backwards would almost run her into Jonny.

One.

Marius’s eyes were still locked on hers as she pushed him just lightly enough that he’d fall back instead of forward.

Two.

His back hit Brian’s chest, drawing a whimper just loud enough for her to catch. She was going to enjoy cataloguing every sound he made.

Three.

Brian’s arms folded around him. Marius was blinking, no longer focused on her.

Four.

Marius tipped his head back into Brian’s chest, his lips parting in what looked to be a moan.

Five.

Her back hit Jonny’s outstretched hand as Brian slid a hand up Marius’s chest to press against the hilt of the sword, getting a high pitched whine in return.

By the time Brian had shifted Marius into his arms fully, Jonny had pressed himself against her back. She had to slouch some, but they’d known each other long enough that it was a simple matter to adjust herself so he could drape himself across her back and place his chin on her shoulder.

“You make quite a lovely sight falling to Ivy’s blade, Marius.”

Brian barely spoke loudly enough that she could hear him. She rather doubted that Tim would be able to.

Marius’s response was inaudible.

If she wasn’t mistaken, and there was only a three point seven chance she was, he’d whimpered. There was no margin of error in whether or not he’d arched his chest into Brian’s hand.

"He certainly seems to fit in already," Jonny breathed in her ear.

She hummed in reply, eyes still trained on Marius.

He was twitching slightly as Brian eased the blade out a few inches before pushing it back in and drawing another inaudible noise from his lips.

"There's a ninety-one point three percent chance that he's getting off on this."

She sighed as Jonny thumbed the first few buttons of her shirt open and slid a hand in to cup her breast.

“No bra?”

“Shut up. You’d be complaining if I was wearing one.”

She barely noted Jonny pinching her in retaliation, her focus on Brian and Marius.

There really wasn’t anyway to describe just what Brian was doing to Marius besides fucking him.

Marius wasn’t making any audible sounds, but the raptured expression on his face and desperate way he was moving made it very clear that he was enjoying the way Brian moved the blade in and out of his chest.

Jonny just loosely fondled her chest as they watched for several moments. She didn’t bother trying to keep track of Tim and Ashes. Watching Brian take Marius apart without touching him properly was more important.

As Marius began to go limp in Brian’s arms, Jonny twisted her nipple sharply.

Fucking asshole managed to actually surprise her.

She didn’t bother quashing the instinct to drop her head back and keen.

Jonny pressed a kiss to her neck. “Are you calling dibs on him or can I get away with playing the Captain card?”

“Fi-irst mate.”

She tipped her head forward to watch as Brian lowered himself and Marius to the ground, finally pulling the blade from his chest and tossing it to the side.

“I suppose I could be persuaded to let you have dibs though.”

Jonny pressed himself more firmly against her back, squeezing her breast in one hand while reaching down to tug at her skirt with the other.

“What sort of persuasion’re we talkin’?”

She hummed for a moment, leaning more heavily into him.

**How’s he doing?**

“Why should I let you play with him first? Give me a reason.”

**Brian <3: If he’s as responsive normally as he is right now, he’ll be quite fun to play with.**

“Any clue how long he’ll be out?”

**He did seem quite interested in the promise of violence earlier.**

“Ten minutes? Depends on whether Brian toying with him will keep him out longer than the last time I killed him.”

**Brian <3: Any concerns with outright asking if we can get our hands on him?**

“I’ll bet I can bring you off with my mouth by then if you don’t cheat.”

**Not particularly. He might be a little ...naive though.**

“That is an interesting wager.”

“Ivy.”

Ashes’s voice cut in before she could tell Jonny to get on his knees.

“Come here, dear.”

Ivy sighed.

Glancing over she saw Ashes lounging in their _armchair._ (She didn’t care if Jonny was right that they treated it like a throne, that didn’t make it one). A part of her was jealous of hor Tim was draped across their shoulders from behind with his hand down their pants.

Jonny grumbled as he pulled back and let her go.

She turned to press a quick kiss to his cheek before walking over to Ashes and tilting her head to the side.

“Yes, Ashes?” She made sure to ask sweetly enough that they knew she wasn’t about to play along this time.

Which of course just got her pulled into their lap and turned around to sit on their leg.

“I want to see how Marius reacts when you’re not there for him to cling to.” Their breath was warm on the back of her neck. “You don’t have to let Jonny go first, but let someone else try before you do.”

“You had better make it up to me,” she grumbled in reply.

“Oh.” Ashes pushed her skirt up and squeezed her thigh tightly. “I plan to.”

Ivy hummed, locking eyes with Jonny. She grinned. “I recommend you get over here and start convincing me, Jonny. Ashes may have made it easier but I still have dibs.”

His grin was wonderful, that he was on his knees in front of her almost immediately even more so.

“How long have I got?”

“Eight minutes and forty seconds.”

“You don’t like these leggings, right?”

“I won’t be upset if you damage them, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Good.”

Ivy leaned back against Ashes’s chest as Jonny pulled one of her knives from its sheath and carefully began cutting her leggings open.

He was surprisingly gentle about it, only nicking her a couple of times and she couldn’t exactly fault him for that given how eager he looked at her reactions. By the time he finished cutting them open and was pushing her underwear to the side he was panting and squirming slightly. His eyes were darting between hers and her cunny.

“You only have six minutes and twenty-one secon- _ah!”_

She threw her head back with a cry as Jonny interrupted her warning, enthusiastic as ever.

The amount of talking he did was good for one thing at least.

Asshole kept the knife out, laid it against her thigh with the tip angled just right so that if she actually thrust her hips at all, it’d be cutting places _she_ preferred to not have cut.

He flicked his tongue against her clit a few times before ducking more and thrusting it into her without warning. She’d already been wet, but within a minute she was dripping.

Warm lips pressed to the back of her jaw as Ashes shifted, their legs spreading some.

“A little rougher, darling.”

She was fairly certain that the instruction had been intended for Tim. Jonny apparently decided to take it as well though.

Oh for- _of all the times for him to decide he was going to actually be good._

Two of his fingers thrust into her and curled tightly as he moved his mouth back to her clit. He ran his fingers lightly across her walls until she whined.

He returned to the spot, ghosting over it a couple of times before digging in and sucking on her clit.

If Ashes hadn’t had a hand on her chest, she would have bent in two.

As it was, she pressed her chest _very_ firmly into their hand and whined even as she got her wits back enough to recognize that Jonny had changed tactics slightly. Instead of continuing to drive her up the wall with pressure in all the right places, he’d pulled back and was just breathing heavily over her as he rubbed small circles into her sweet spot.

His head was tilted up just enough that when she leaned her own forward, she could meet his eyes.

The lower half of his face shone slightly. His breath came fast and with the slight catch she knew meant he was trying to hide how much he was enjoying himself. His legs were parted slightly, enough that if he’d had a free hand he could have easily been playing with himself.

“One minute, nineteen seconds.”

She could feel the whine he made in response. She didn’t have to wait more than a couple of seconds before his mouth was back on her though so she wouldn’t accuse him of teasing...for now.

Wet, heated kisses laid a path along her jaw and the side of her head. Broad, mismatched hands cupped her breasts and squeezed tightly.

“Fuck. _Please._ ”

“Please what, dear? Jonny’s already got his mouth on you. Tim and I both have a hand on you as well. Have I really spoiled you so much lately that that’s still not enough?”

Ivy whined.

Fucking assholes were deliberately taking advantage of the fact that she’d said she wouldn’t cheat.

Another mouth pressed a hot kiss to her cheek on the other side of her head from Ashes. A tongue dragged along her jaw before Tim (because it had to be Tim, she would have heard if Brian or Marius had gotten up) bit down on her ear lobe.

Jonny’s tongue was rough against her clit. It was a perfect counterpoint to the gentle way he was working his fingers in her.

Ashes’s voice in her ear was wonderful. They apparently felt like encouraging her cooperation, because praise was almost all that fell from their lips. Whispers about how lovely she looked fucking Jonny’s face caressed her ears.

Without dulling her senses, and with how much of her mind was dedicated to other tasks, it was getting hard to keep track of everything. She was hurtling towards her orgasm much fas-

_“Jonny!”_

She probably didn’t need to shout, but the arse had pulled his fingers out right as she was starting to get close.

“Be patient, _cariña._ 1 I’m not giving up yet.”

He cut off any reply she could have formed by pushing three fingers back in slowly, making sure she felt the stretch. He had pulled back from her clit to reply to her demand. Now he was breathing heavy over her, looking up through his lashes and making small not-quite whines. The angle wasn’t optimal, but it looked like he was making small thrusting motions with his hips despite the lack of anything for him to get off on.

She tangled her hand in his hair and forced him back down.

“You have less than a minute to make me come if you want to get dibs,” she snarled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
>   1. _cariña_ -> Spanish, a term of endearment similar to "sweetheart" in English
> 

> 
> If I missed any translations feel free to let me know. I'm well aware that I forget that random Spanish isn't intelligible to everyone.  
>   
> This piece has run away with me so much and I'm failing horrendously with actually bringing it to a close. So. Here's hoping that starting to post it and setting a goal of finishing by the end of the year actually gets it to be done. Updates are currently scheduled for Mondays, we'll see if that works or if they get shunted to Thursdays.  
>   
> Re Aurora and Nastya's names in the group chat, they're a sad attempt on Ivy's part to hit on them both. They're aware of said names and find them amusing hence why they're still there _well_ after the 'we're not seeing if we can get it on together' convo  
>   
> If I missed any content warnings feel free to let me know and I'll add them.  
>   
> Quick Comments Reaction Code (basically, react using these and it acts as an auto comment button):  
> ❤️️ = I love this story!  
> 😳 = this was hot!  
> 💐 = thank you for sharing this  
> 🍵 = tea spilled  
> 🍬 = so sweet and fluffy!  
> 🚔 = you’re under arrest! the writing’s too good!  
> 😲 = I NEED THE NEXT CHAPTER  
> 😢 = you got me right in the feels  
> 🤬 = god damn cliffhanger  
> 😫 = whyyyyyyy?!?!?  
> (Thanks to violetsmoak for the comment code)


	2. Fuck. I'm Queer (Marius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius has found himself on a ship that apparently has a number of very strange people on it...and they're all _extremely_ hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Content Warnings:  
> \- brief implication of past transphobia  
> \- mentioned groping  
> \- mention of recording  
> \- mentioned murderplay from last chapter  
> \- dom/sub  
> \- kink negotiation  
> \- dubcon, kink negotiation isn't the most thorough  
> \- slight captain/stowaway rp  
> \- biting  
> \- Jonny-typical rough sex  
> \- clawing  
> \- painplay  
> \- safeword use but not w safewords  
> \- ripping off clothes  
> \- mild bondage

Marius had not had a very good day. He hadn’t had a good week or year or really life if he was honest.

This specific day seemed like it might be looking up though.

Or... it sort of did. The really pretty librarian(?) had killed him. Which, he should probably be concerned about how much he’d enjoyed that, but maybe it wasn’t something he needed to be concerned about since he didn’t think that had happened when someone killed him before.

...Though with how fuzzy some of his memories had gotten since leaving home he wasn’t confident that it hadn’t.

He didn’t even know how old he actually was at this point, come to think of it. He’d been twenty-four? twenty-five? when… when he’d had to practically reinvent medicine in order to attach his current prosthetic. It’d been another three years after that that he’d left, a too shallow grave behind him.

...Marius really didn’t want to try and figure out how long he must have spent hopping from ship to ship.

But he digresses. Somehow that had all led him to a rusted heap of junk who’s engine broke down in the middle of bloody nowhere without even the decency to kill him when it did. Luckily, a passing ship of...a very unique design had seen fit to pick him up not even a day after he was set adrift - the life support systems hadn’t even failed yet!

Of course, when he’d boarded said ship, he’d found himself in a mostly empty hanger otherwise devoid of life.

Logically, he’d gone exploring.

It had been obvious that the ship had seen battle, though his compliments to whoever was doing repairs. It was really quite impressive. If he hadn’t been as experienced as he was with fixing machines he didn’t have the first clue of a name for, with broken and discarded parts that barely deserved the name _trash_ , he wasn’t sure that he’d actually have been able to recognize that the panels were made of about twelve different materials. Some were even handcrafted! ...at least he was fairly certain they were handcrafted.

There were still several bullet holes and plenty of bloodstains remaining though.

No small part of him ached for the poor ship. He’d have to see if he couldn’t figure out who the engineer was and offer his own ...assistance, meager though it was.

He was pretty sure that’s what he had been doing when he’d found the library actually. Looking for the engineer, he means. So he could offer his assistance. Nothing else. He hadn’t been doing anything else at all when he’d found the library.

...He actually hadn’t come to think of it. This was stupid. He didn’t need to be defensive in his own thoughts.

He had found the library and then _Madam Ivy Alexandria_ had found him.

She’d scared the shit out of him actually.

He still hadn’t gotten an answer about where she’d come from. ...He should definitely ask about that when he finished being dead this time.

She’d stabbed him. Straight through the heart if he wasn’t mistaken, and she’d done it twice now, in fact.

...He really shouldn’t find that attractive. Shouldn’t find the way this tiny woman? ...if she was a Madam then, woman was probably correct. But then he didn’t actually know that she was a woman and he still hadn’t heard anything that was distinctly different from Madam and Sir and wasn’t like a military title or something.

Aaand he’d gotten side-tracked again. Damn it Marius, focus!

Where was he? He was trying to figure out how he ended up here. Laying on...laying on a robot? On some sort of metal man or man adjacent person. ...He hoped they were man adjacent. He could probably help fix that if they weren’t but he had run into a lot of people who were very insistent on what a person’s gender was over the years and he -

He was getting distracted again.

He’d been stabbed. Again. By a very very beautiful librarian named Ivy Alexandria who’d introduced him to the rest of her crew. Most of whom wanted to see a reenactment. Only instead of a reenactment, Madam Ivy Alexandria had simply turned to face him and stabbed him straight through the heart.

He was fairly certain she’d stepped up to him and groped him...just a bit.

The fingers of her right hand had been dancing across his lips so he’d been understandably distracted, but he was fairly certain he’d felt a brief increase of pressure like she was cupping his sex.

Which. He certainly wasn’t _complaining._ He just. Wasn’t actually sure what to do with a very beautiful probably-woman who apparently noticed that he was very much into her killing him and was interested? In that? Or in him?

He knew what he _wanted_ to do...which was whatever she told him to. Only she hadn’t asked anything of him, just shoved him back into ...into the metal probably man’s arms.

Marius had seen the look on the shorter probably-man’s face. He was definitely getting off on this. The metal probably-man may not have been as expressive, but he had definitely been enjoying it in a ...less than violent manner.

He was fairly certain the metal probably-man had been murmuring something how lovely he looked skewered on Ivy's blade while he? had been... well, while he had been fucking Marius with it.

Actually, scratch that.

The metal probably-man had definitely been telling him how pretty he looked. Marius remembered because he? had said that they were recording this and asked if Marius was okay with the recordings being shared with the crew.

He had said yes of course, and then he’d said yes when the metal probably-man had asked if he wanted more. He hadn’t expected more to be getting fucked with a sword, but he wasn’t exactly complaining.

Marius was… fairly sure that he was currently laying in said probably-man's lap.

“I take it you’re awake now.”

Make that definitely laying in the metal probably-man’s lap.

Marius opened his eyes.

Somehow, despite being _metal_ , the metal probably-man was smiling at him, really cute crinkles around his eyes and all.

...Marius was so fucked.

“How are you feeling, _a mhuirnín?”_ 1

Marius swallowed, throat dry. “F-fine. I uh. I don’t think I caught your name?”

The other chuckled, “I suppose we did forget to introduce ourselves, and after Ivy did such a lovely job introducing you to us too.” He hummed for a moment before smiling. “My name’s Brian, I use he/him pronouns primarily, and I’m the pilot on this ship.”

“Brian. He/him. Got it.”

Brian pressed a thumb to his bottom lip, pulling down to part his lips. “You’ve already met our navigator and archivist, Ivy of course. Ashes, our quartermaster, uses they/them and would be the individual that looks like they could have you killed with a single word. Snow White would be our master-of-arms, Tim. He’s using he/him right now, but doesn’t always. The crazy looking asshole is our first mate, Jonny, and he uses he/him. Think you got all that, Marius?”

He nodded, still slightly dazed. “Ashes, they/them, person who looks like they should be wearing a crown. Tim, he/him currently, ...I don’t know what snow white is, but I’m guessing he’s the one that looks like they should be a princess. Jonny, he/him, guy who was definitely planning on fucking Ivy about her killing me.”

Brian smirked. “Is fucking her actually. You do look _quite_ beautiful dying at her hand.”

As if on cue, a cry rang out, _“Jonny!”_

“Be patient, _cariña._ 2 I’m not giving up yet.”

_“You have less than a minute to make me come if you want to get dibs.”_

Marius swallowed. He wasn’t actually sure if he wanted to sit up and watch what he assumed was intended to be a spectacle, or if he wanted to keep laying here and see if he couldn’t get Brian to fuck him himself instead of with Ivy’s sword.

“I’m fairly certain that they’re competing to see who gets dibs on fucking you first. So if you’re not actually amenable to that, I’d appreciate you saying so now. While you certainly seem interested and were definitely interested in more while there was a blade in your chest, we _do_ know that there’s a difference between interest and arousal.”

“I’m interested,” Marius rushed to say.

Brian smirked, his thumb pressing into Marius’s mouth and dragging it open. He leaned over Marius, shining hair falling to form a curtain around their faces.

“May I kiss you then?”

“Uh-huh.”

The low rumble that Brian made in response sounded pleased. Marius didn’t get more than a split second to register the shiver it sent down his spine before Brian’s mouth was on his, a slick tongue pressing down on his own.

Marius ended up moaning into Brian’s mouth embarrassingly quickly.

The contrast between the gentle way Brian was treating him and how rough he was earlier once Marius had said he wouldn’t mind the blade going back in him a few times...and all but begged to be fucked properly when Brian did just that, was stark enough to have him soaking. The contrast between how gently Brian was handling him and the harsh metal of his body was enough to have Marius rubbing his legs together trying to get some relief. His tail was twitching as best it could confined in his trousers.

A heavy hand landed on his hip and pressed it down as Brian pulled back some. “None of that now. We’ll take good care of you if you let us; you just have to be patient. Do you have a safeword or would traffic lights be better?”

“S-safeword?”

Brian frowned. “A word you use to indicate that there’s a problem when getting kinky with others. Have you never-”

“Oh. um. Yes. Um. What are traffic lights for you? I’ve. heard about twenty different combinations so uh…”

Brian snorted. “We generally use red, yellow, green. Red for full stop, we’re done. Yellow for need a moment or need something to change. Green for continue, everything’s good. Does that work for you?”

Marius was nodding before he even thought about it. Thankfully, he was actually good with that. He’d run into that list of colours more often than any of the others he had actually.

“Okay. ...I want to be very clear that we won't just toss you out the airlock for not being interested in anything. You can say no to anything at any point and the worst repercussion will be the person you tell no fucking off and avoiding you until they're confident they won't push."

Marius nodded slowly. That was a bit odd of a point to make though he supposed Brian could just be worried about the power dynamic. He didn't need to be; Marius just wanted them to fuck him.

"I can say no to anything at any point. Got it."

"Okay. I believe that Jonny and Ivy have finished their little competition so we might want to get up now.”

The whine slipped out before he could stop it. At least, it seemed to amuse Brian.

“Oh don’t worry, I fully intend to get you laid out under me before we’re done. Ivy just gets dibs on who’s allowed to ask first.”

Marius shivered.

Brian just smirked at him and began helping him back to his feet, too-warm hands settling on his hips for a moment as Marius found his legs.

He glanced over towards where Ivy’s voice had come from.

She was sitting in the lap of a dark skinned individual - Ashes if he wasn’t mistaken. She was also breathing hard. Given the wet shine on the face of the man? Fuck it. He was going with man until he knew.

Given the wet shine on the face of the man who’d just stood up from in front of her, Marius didn’t think it was idiotic to assume that the man’s mouth had been on her a moment ago.

That would confirm that that was Jonny making the fucking fairytale princess drapped across Ashe’s shoulders Tim. Looks like Marius actually guessed correct on names then.

Jonny’s hand landed on the center of his chest.

Marius would have stumbled back if Jonny hadn’t grabbed onto his shirt.

“Easy. I’m not gonna kill ya.” Jonny paused, tilted his head to the side and looked up at Marius through his too long lashes.

_Who the fuck even had lashes like that?_

He smirked, _“yet.”_

Marius swallowed. That… was a very appealing promise. Radsin help him, he was actually looking forward to it.

Jonny released him, pushing him back lightly as he did so.

Marius stumbled.

Once he got his bearing back, he looked up to see Jonny smirking at him still. His eyes were a heavy weight on Marius as he looked him up and down, the slightest hint of a leer on his face.

“Now I’m the Captain.” He paused as if on cue.

“FIRST MATE!”

Marius just barely caught the twitch of his mouth like he was resisting the urge to full out grin as four voices bellowed at him.

Actually. Where had Brian gone? And when had he left?”

“- you have to prove your worth, else I’ll have you keelhauled and trust me, it’s a hell of a lot worse in space than it is at sea.”

...The actual fuck was keelhauling?

No. no no no. That didn’t matter.

Apparently Marius needed to prove his worth to the first mate? that was looking at him like he was a starving dog and Marius was a juicy steak.

...oh. This was some sort of roleplay, wasn’t it?

 _That_ was why Brian had made sure he knew he could say no and wouldn't just get thrown out the airlock.

Marius could do that.

He ducked his head a bit and dropped his shoulders fully. He did his best to mimic the doe eyed look he’d seen in some of the holovids he’d stolen since taking to the stars.

“And how should I prove my worth to you, oh Captain?”

Jonny reared back slightly blinking.

Had he done something wrong?

Of course he had. _Stupid!_ Stupid fucking Marius. Of course he wasn’t fishing for-

“-if you’re interested you can start by fucking Jonny until he cries. If not, I’m sure we can think of something within your comfort range.”

Marius blinked.

Jonny was looking back towards - oh. That’s where Brian went. He was sitting on the arm of Ashes’s...fuck it. Marius was calling it a throne.

Jonny looked somewhat panicked still.

Oh.

Apparently Marius could start by fucking Jonny. And Jonny didn’t know what to do with Marius playing cabin boy or something.

He must not actually be in charge.

Marius grinned at him. The slight flush that rose to his cheeks was surprising, but beautiful.

“Thank you for the advice…” He turned to Ashes, keeping his eyes lowered.

They laughed, a surprisingly light sound that sent shivers down his spine.

“Oh, I like you. Ashes is fine for now.”

“Then thank you, Ashes.” He kept his voice low and his eyes lowered. Even if they’d given him permission to address them by name, he was fairly certain that his deference was part of what got him in their good graces so easily.

Jonny was still easily within his reach so Marius didn’t actually have to move to grab him.

An arm around the shorter man’s waist pressed him close, a hand on his jaw tilted it up towards Marius. He still looked startled, but his lips were just barely parted and his eyes were dark.

Marius probably wasn’t going to get punched for this...he hoped.

He made sure to be gentle as he kissed Jonny, just brushed his lips across his. He waited for the sharp intake of breath before deepening the kiss.

He began counting the man’s teeth as he mapped his mouth, hoping it would help him keep himself in check. He carefully tugged up Jonny's shirt to slide his hand under it and moved his hand back into his hair. He pressed a thigh between Jonny's legs, though not quite as gently as he'd intended to.

Marius yelped as he pulled back to see Jonny grinning up at him, blood dripping from his mouth.

“I do hope you didn’t actually think it was going to be that easy,” he drawled before jerking Marius down into a harsh kiss.

Oh. This was quite enjoyable.

His lips were definitely going to be bruised and bloodied by the time they were done. If Jonny kept this up, there was a decent chance that he was going to have bloody tracks across his body.

It was nice to be able to be properly rough with someone without them acting like he was horrifically kinky for not wanting to be all gentle and intimate with a stranger.

Marius had to plant his feet to avoid being driven back by the ferocity of Jonny’s kisses. It took perhaps a bit longer than he would have liked to adjust to the apparent violence inherent in kissing the first mate. He wasn't going to think about how long it must have been since he left home for just this little bit of violence to take so much adjusting.

He wasn’t ashamed to admit that he lost nearly all control of the kiss for several moments. He rather enjoyed Jonny’s domineering approach actually. He would have to see if he couldn’t get-

\- Later.

Marius was a violinist, and a damn good one at that. He had worked very hard to even get the opportunity to learn so he was - getting distracted. His point was that he had to keep his nails very short so scraping down Jonny’s back wasn’t exactly possible.

He still tried, of course.

Got Jonny to dig his own _very sharp_ nails into the back of his neck though...which in turn got him a whine out of Marius.

This would be a lot easier if Jonny would put his hand back in his hair.

Marius wasn’t about to complain though. It wasn't like he had an _issue_ with being scruffed. He just... wanted a bit more. Instead he flexed his hand slightly before extending his claws and letting them drag against Jonny’s skin.

He purred in response to the keen Jonny let out.

He nipped lightly, trying to to avoid breaking skin, as he began making his way along his jaw and down his neck. The moment he nipped, a little harder than he meant to given the slight burst of tang on his tongue, just under the hinge of Jonny’s jaw, he felt Jonny go still.

He paused, waited to see if Jonny was going to relax or pull away.

After a moment, Jonny sucked in a deep breath. “Teeth stay off the neck,” he ground out.

Marius nodded.

He soothed the bite with his tongue and placed a gentle kiss to the spot before murmuring, “my apologies. Thank you for telling me.”

He got a few moments of gentle, more sensual kisses to Jonny’s neck before, “you can be rougher.”

Jonny was a brat. That did not mean Marius should claw his back open.

...It was still tempting though… enough so that he actually dug his claws into the brat’s shoulder.

The gasping whine he got had him purring again. ...He _liked_ the reaction, okay? And Jonny _had_ asked for it even if Marius probably shouldn’t have taken him up on that.

“Do that again.”

Marius pulled back to blink at Jonny.

Oh. He was right. Jonny was absolutely _gorgeous_ with his lips all swollen and bitten and bleeding. Marius had also been less gentle with his nipping than he thought.

He flexed his claws again, purring louder at the gasp and clutch of Jonny’s hands in response. He was careful not to dig in too deep, but began dragging them down Jonny’s back.

That got him a full out moan and blatantly shaky knees.

He glanced back towards Ashes.

They smiled at him, their pleasure a heady feel. They made a brief motion that he assumed was intended to mean “go on.” Their voice was still softer than should be while still managing to be audible.

“Why don’t you start getting him undressed, dear. Don’t worry about ruining his clothes either.”

Marius swallowed as he nodded.

He looked back down at Jonny. He was squirming slightly in his arms.

He curled one hand around Jonny’s hip, digging his claws in until he got a gasp. The other he brought back to Jonny’s neck, letting his claws scrap lightly as he curled them into the brat’s shirt.

Jonny shivered in response, a soft moan falling from his lips.

Marius pressed his thigh more firmly against Jonny as he dragged his claws down his back.

He wasn’t even actually scraping down his back. The backs of his claws were trailing sure, but that was it.

Still, somehow he was getting Jonny to squirm and whine slightly just with this little bit.

“Oh, you’re squirming so much.” The words started falling out of his mouth before he even realized he was considering them. “Lucky for you that I came along today, isn’t it? You need to be fucked nice and hard, don’t you?”

“Fuck.” Jonny’s grip was almost tight enough to choke Marius. Probably would be if there was anything for him to pull against Marius’s neck.

“I’m getting there, _engel_.”3

“Then hurry it up,” he snapped.

“Hmm. No, I think I’ll take my time.”

He kissed Jonny again before he could start arguing.

Got bitten for the trouble, but he also got to taste the whine Jonny made when he dug his claws into the small of his back so he would still count it a win.

Getting the shirt off of Jonny was a bit more difficult than he expected. Fucking brat was squirming around like he was _trying_ to make this harder than it needed to be.

If this was just, on the table constantly Marius would have to find out how he felt about being _restrained_ and make a point to use those lovely belts to do just that.

...Actually, Marius could just ask now.

“How do you feel about bondage.”

“He likes it! Won’t just let you tie him up though.”

He glanced over. It looked like the comment had come from the tall individual with frankly gorgeous looking curls that he really wanted to get his hands in. Tim, if he wasn't mistaken.

He? (Brian had it was he right now, he was pretty sure) got swatted for the comment.

Marius looked back down at Jonny.

"Well?"

Jonny scawled. "Ashes or Brian will tell you if there's a problem."

He hummed. Good to know.

"Not what I'm asking. Is bondage on the table? Or just out?"

"Just assume anything is on the table. Someone will say something if you actually manage to find something that's not."

He raised an eyebrow before kissing Jonny again.

He didn't give any warning before shoving the man to the ground. He followed, of course. Had to in order to pin him down and start working belts around his wrists and arms.

He winced as Jonny managed to knee him very close to the groin. After a few minutes of roughhousing, and a couple bleeding bites, he managed to get Jonny pinned beneath him.

He took a moment to just pant, dropping his weight on to the _brat_ beneath him when he tried to buck him off. Growled at him before he thought better of it.

Same as when he overstepped with the claws, that just got him a whine.

He dragged Jonny's hands up so that he could get them pinned with one hand and began fumbling for one of the many belts he was wearing.

Jonny, of course, started squirming again.

Marius nearly put his teeth in his neck before he caught himself.

He brought his hand back up to curl around Jonny's shoulder. "I need you to stay _still_ for a bit. If you keep squirming while I'm on top of you like this, I'm gonna end up putting my teeth in your neck, okay?"

Jonny froze.

There was a long, still moment.

Marius dropped a kiss onto his shoulder. "You said bondage was good, right? I was planning to use one of your belts to tie your hands behind your back then turning you over to get my mouth on you. That okay with you?"

A slow, hesitant nod.

"Can you be patient and let me then? I don't want to hurt you, but I can't promise my teeth won't end up in your neck if you're fighting me with how I've got you pinned."

"Just. Hurry it up."

He pressed a kiss to the side of Jonny's head and went back to trying to get one of the belts loose.

"What's even your whole deal with the biting and clawing?"

He hummed, finally managing to get the belt undone. "I don't really know how to answer that? I wasn't aware that it's abnormal until recently. Recentlyish."

Dragging Jonny's arms down to cross behind his back was simpler than he expected. Apparently being distracted by conversation was enough to keep Jonny from fighting him...or he just wanted Marius to tie him up already.

If Marius couldn't smell how wet he was, he'd be tempted to knead Jonny's back and curl up for a moment. He was _tense_ and Marius wasn't really a fan of that.

Marius could smell how wet he was though and very much wanted to taste him.

As soon as he finished getting his arms secured, he flipped Jonny over. The first mate's pupils were dilated and his mouth was parted as he panted softly.

Marius kissed him.

He let his hands wander as he did so.

Down the sides of the man arching into him, along the warm thighs that fell open so easily, up to the fragile throat that moaned when he let his claws drag. Even with how wet he was getting, he was honestly more interested in seeing how long he could get away with teasing Jonny like this. He made such pretty noises under Marius.

The answer to which, was apparently "not long."

“I think you’ve teased him enough. While we’re happy to find something else for you to do if you’re not honestly interested in fucking him, if you’re amenable I rather think you should get to it.”

He shivered.

A part of him couldn’t help but wonder what had happened that they were so emphatic that he didn’t need to fuck Jonny... _-He was not getting distracted by that though._

It wasn’t difficult to hold Jonny down, surprisingly.

He stared up at Marius, whining softly, but all Marius had to do to keep him down was leave a hand on his collar with his claws out. He was arching up into it sure. As long as Marius didn’t let him actually hurt himself, he just whined and stayed mostly still for him though.

_Pretty little pain slut._

He wasn’t about to _call_ Jonny that - not without permission at least, but he was certainly thinking it with some amusement.

Getting the belt that was actually holding his pants up undone one-handed was a bit more challenging than he would have liked. The increasingly heady scent of arousal in the air wasn’t helping any.

Marius had spent nearly a decade without a prosthetic though so he could easily manage. ...He just. Had to actually think about what he was doing to get it undone when he was surrounded by such lovely scents.

If Brian’s comment earlier was anything to go off of, Marius was going to be working his way through the entirety of the remaining crew before they were done with him.

Well. He certainly wasn’t complaining.

“I’d like to get my mouth on you. That work for you?”

He ran his free hand lightly up Jonny’s thigh, letting his claws leave thin red lines in their wake. He didn’t dip his head just yet, instead locking his eyes on Jonny’s face as he waited for a confirmation.

“Fuck,” Jonny groaned. “I’m certainly not gonna object to getting my cock sucked.”

“Good,” he purred.

He kept his eyes locked on Jonny’s as he lowered his head, draggin his hand down the man’s front with just a hint of claw. He paused for a moment over the man’s cock, purring loudly enough that his breath brushed over it.

He didn’t stop moving his hand.

Down it went, claws catching enough in some places to leave blood welling in their path, until he could press both of Jonny’s legs wide.

“Fucking- would you just touch me already _fucking pu-”_

Jonny cut himself off with a shout as Marius licked up the underside of his cock.

He tasted as good as he smelled. All sweet and rich, sharp bursts of tang on Marius’s tongue as he worked his way down to the smaller man’s lips.

Marius was well aware that he was still purring. He also knew that it was helping drive Jonny up the wall so he wasn’t about to bother trying to stop just because he was sucking the man’s cock.

Getting his tongue into Jonny’s hole just made it that much more intense.

Fuck.

He was definitely going to enjoy every opportunity he got to eat this man out.

Marius pulled back enough that he could focus on fucking Jonny with his tongue. It had the cost of letting go of the weight of Jonny’s cock in his mouth but he thought it was a pretty good trade for getting a better taste of his arousal.

He moaned slightly and tightened his hold on Jonny’s thighs as he tried thrusting into his mouth. He pulled back for a moment to nip at the side of the man’s thigh and got a high whine in return.

It wasn’t like it was any trouble to move his mouth back to the man’s cunt and enjoy the feast spread out before him. He certainly didn’t have any objections to indulging himself in such a sweet tasting cunt.

If his own arousal added to the thick scent around him, well, Marius rather got the impression most people couldn't smell as well as he could to begin with. With how thick his clothes were, it wasn’t like they would be able to tell if he was already on the edge by the time he went back to mouthing at Jonny’s cock.

He was absolutely going to make Jonny get off on his mouth.

Getting him there was proving a little more difficult than expected though. Of course the amount of effort Marius was having to put into holding him down didn't help.

Marius would love to be able to get a couple fingers on him. Really get him flying. He didn't _need_ anything except his mouth to make Jonny come though. He just needed to change tactics a bit.

He hollowed out his cheeks and sucked, enjoying the sharp cry he got.

It didn't take much longer after that to work Jonny the last little bit to edge and over. He bucked hard against Marius's hold as he came, gasping and moaning.

Marius shuddered, his own breath catching on a keen, as he followed him over.

He gave Jonny a moment to come down. Enjoying the lazy way he was thrusting into his mouth. Purring over how much more easily he was submitting.

He was loose enough that Marius could easily slide two fingers into his hole. He tightened back up almost immediately though, squirming as he tried to get Marius to push his fingers in deeper.

Marius did...after spending several minutes teasing him.

He was going to milk this for all it was worth, okay. So he spent a while sucking Jonny's cock and fucking the tips of his fingers in and out of Jonny's cunt. Press in almost to his first knuckle so Jonny could definitely feel the them, then pull them out to the pretty sound of him being for Marius to fuck him.

When Marius finally decided to start fucking Jonny properly, he thrust his fingers all the way in in one smooth motion.

Jonny immediately arched his back with a loud groan.

Marius pushed his fingers as deep as they’d go and began searching for a sweet spot. He hummed around Jonny’s cock, lightly working his tongue against him.

Jonny opened up for him easily enough. He was squirming around and whining like Marius was still teasing him. Sounded like he was saying things too.

Marius hadn’t heard anything to the effect of “stop” or “no” or "red" yet and he seemed to be enjoying himself, so Marius didn’t really care enough to try and focus on what he was saying.

He was gonna see just how much he could get Jonny to take and then take great pleasure in making him scream if he was still talking. Given how much he seemed to enjoy being scratched up, Marius could probably indulge in some… more dangerous kinks with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
>   1. _a mhuirnín_ -> Gaeilge, similar to English's sweetheart
> _cariña_ -> Spanish, a term of endearment similar to "sweetheart" in English _engel_ -> German, meaning "angel"  If I missed any translations feel free to let me know. I'm well aware that I forget that random Spanish isn't intelligible to everyone.  
>    
>  And I have now, offically actually posted catboy Marius. Finally.  
>    
>  Re Aurora and Nastya's names in the group chat, they're a sad attempt on Ivy's part to hit on them both. They're aware of said names and find them amusing hence why they're still there _well_ after the 'we're not seeing if we can get it on together' convo  
>    
>  If I missed any content warnings feel free to let me know and I'll add them.  
>    
>  Quick Comments Reaction Code (basically, react using these and it acts as an auto comment button):  
>  ❤️️ = I love this story!  
>  😳 = this was hot!  
>  💐 = thank you for sharing this  
>  🍵 = tea spilled  
>  🍬 = so sweet and fluffy!  
>  🚔 = you’re under arrest! the writing’s too good!  
>  😲 = I NEED THE NEXT CHAPTER  
>  😢 = you got me right in the feels  
>  🤬 = god damn cliffhanger  
>  😫 = whyyyyyyy?!?!?  
>  (Thanks to violetsmoak for the comment code) 



	3. Bliss, Ambrosia, and Spice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Content Warnings:  
> \- implied/referenced bloodplay  
> \- vaginal fisting  
> \- cannablism mention  
> \- biting  
> \- marking, biting and hickeys  
> \- begging  
> \- choking  
> \- noncon scenting  
> \- overstim and dubcon due to said overstim  
> \- implied/referenced intoxication (no actual intoxication)  
> \- Dom/sub

Jonny was a handful and a half. That wasn't even the start of it either.

The entire time Marius had been fucking him, he’d been thrashing and fighting like Marius wasn’t giving him near enough.

Marius had already accidentally drawn blood a bit more than he was comfortable with given how little discussion they'd had about boundaries. He could only assume that it really was fine with the lack of admonishment he'd been given.

Between Brian having devoting himself to making Tim come undone and Ashes's obvious enjoyment of the way he was handling Jonny, he wasn't entirely sure either of them _would_ notice and stop him if he went too far though.

Of course, the lovely pictures the people around him made provided quite the distraction.

Though, if Marius thought about (as though he actually had the brain power when he was busy driving Jonny insane), that may have been the point. If he let himself pay more than the barest minimum of attention to them, he would definitely get distracted watching. Considering that he had claws that liked to come out when he wasn’t paying attention, that would get Jonny hurt. It was kind of obvious that they weren’t used to that sort of issue though and if he _hadn't_ had claws then it would have been harder for him to hurt Jonny while he was distracted.

He was getting distracted though.

How the actual fuck did he manage to do this constantly?

The first time he’d come up for air Ashes had had two fingers buried in Ivy’s cunt and both of them had been watching him hungrily.

It had been a little unnerving to be the center or such focus. But also weirdly hot? It hadn’t helped matters that he had been able to see Brian holding Tim up behind them. Or that the mingled scents in the room were practically intoxicating with the vein of arousal running under them.

The second time, Brian and Tim had moved to the couch and Brian had been well on his way to getting his fist into Tim’s cunt.

Marius was almost jealous. As much as he was enjoying eating Jonny out, the idea of eating Tim out around Brian’s was more than a little dizzying.

Oh. Now there was an idea.

Jonny had taken three of his fingers without any issue and still hadn’t started to get tight.

If anything, he'd actually gotten _looser_ as he whined and tried fucking himself on Marius's fingers. He kept struggling to get more as though Marius wasn’t already being rougher than most people he’d met since leaving home would let him be.

It wouldn’t take much at all for Marius to get the rest of his fist into him.

Marius pulled back from Jonny’s cock and began kissing his way back up his torso. He let himself stop to lavish the mottled scars with his tongue and just a bit of teeth. -He was careful not to let himself actually bite down. ...He might have nipped a bit though.

The smokey musk that seemed to be Jonny’s natural scent was intoxicating, enough even when it was cut by the sweet tang of his arousal. Actually tasting it now, Marius was struggling to keep from rolling over and begging to be fucked. The notes of iron that ran through his taste were _very_ pleasing.

...That had nothing to do with the fact that his blood tasted like iron. ...Marius didn’t want to eat him, he wanted to fuck him. Just because Jonny would make a very good meal if he happened to die didn’t mean Marius wanted to eat him.

And he was defending himself in his own head again. What was he doing?

Right. Kissing Jonny.

He knew he had to be kissing Jonny too hard when he eased his fingers out so he could add a fourth. He’d certainly got more than a few complaints about how roughly he tended to kiss since leaving his home planet.

However, Jonny had actually been kissing him harder earlier and didn’t seem to have any objections to it now, so maybe he’d finally managed to find someone who didn’t think sex was supposed to be all gentle or some shit.

Not that there was anything _wrong_ with gentle. Marius actually rather enjoyed gentle sex. It just extremely weird to him that almost everyone he’d slept with in the past… since leaving his home planet seemed to think that it was normal and not kinky.

And he was getting distracted again.

Right. Kissing Jonny. And getting a fourth finger in his _still_ not tight cunt.

Frankly, Marius wasn’t sure if he was astounded or jealous of him at this point.

The best part of having a prosthetic was that he could maneuver his arm a lot more than he could move his flesh arm. He might not be flexible enough to fist himself normally, but he _was_ flexible enough to stretch himself out enough to work his detached fist into his own cunt.

Even when he was in heat Marius couldn't take more than three fingers before he started getting tight enough he had to actually work himself open to take anymore though.

He and Jonny were both panting as he pulled back from Jonny’s lips.

He _really_ wanted to bite Jonny.

“You said teeth stay off your neck. Does that mean no marks at all or just not on the neck?”

Jonny whined and squirmed under him. Marius had to lean down to nip at his lips again before he answered.

“Marks good. Just- _hng_. Can’t have teeth on my neck. Anywhere else is fine.”

“Just how much are marks good? I've kind of got the impression that where I’m from is a bit weird as far as marking being encouraged goes.”

“If you- _ah!_ If you actually manage t-t’go too far I will be impressed.”

Marius nipped at his cheek just to tease a bit.

“Even if I’m drawing blood?”

Jonny whined. “Fucking. _Please._ What do you want me to beg?”

“I mean I’m not about to complain if you do. You obviously aren’t from the same planet as I am though and I’ve gotten the rather distinct impression that what I consider pretty normal sex is a bit much for most people who aren’t. Considering that back home, someone acting like you are would be pretty much asking for me to rip their throat open…”

Jonny keened as he trailed off.

The sound was so _pretty_. He almost wanted to record it just so he could listen to it again later.

“Seeing as my teeth need to stay off your neck, I _know_ that’s not what you’re looking for, so I have to ask. Maybe after we’ve had a chance to lay things out a bit more, I’ll see just how much I can wreck you." He would _love_ to fuck Jonny and get his teeth in him and _make_ him submit. He wanted Jonny to shove him down and fuck him like he was in heat and _use_ him. He was fairly certain that was a lot for Jonny though.

"Until then I’m going to ask about anything that people seem to consider particularly kinky.”

“Fucking- _fine._ Will you _please_ just bite me already?”

Marius laughed for a moment. He did comply though, sank his teeth into Jonny’s shoulder until he tasted blood and the pretty pain slut under him was screaming.

He pulled away and began sucking a mark a little higher up, closer to Jonny’s neck. He gently worked Jonny down, trying to brush aside the part of him that wanted to preen and yowl about making him come with his _teeth._

“You want another finger?”

Jonny just whined, hips weakly thrusting against his hand.

He shifted so he could kiss Jonny for a few moments, trying to remember to be gentler than he normally would with a stranger.

“Not gonna give you another until you tell me I can.” He slowed down too, denying Jonny pleasure from the fingers already buried in his cunt.

Jonny whined and spread his legs a little wider. Marius just chuckled and started to nip his way along his collarbone, enjoying the sharp bursts of copper under his tongue as he went.

They had to have stayed like that for a few minutes at least before Jonny finally groaned.

“More. Please? Wanna take your fist.”

“There now. That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Marius made sure to _finally_ push his little finger into Jonny on his next thrust. “You even asked me for something when all I wanted was a yes or no. Such a good boy.”

Jonny mewled, somehow opening up even more than he already was and arching into Marius like he _needed_ to be fucked.

“Do you like that? Want me to call you a good boy? I’m sure you can be one for me if you want to. Would you like to?”

Jonny was shaking his head. He wasn’t acting like he didn’t like it though and he certainly _smelled_ like he did, so maybe he just didn’t want to admit he liked it?

“Am I allowed to call you a good boy? I’d like to if you’ll enjoy that.”

“Not a good boy.”

Marius kissed the side of Jonny's neck, remembering to keep his teeth to himself just in time. He was a bit disappointed, but he wasn’t about to push. He could understand enjoying things that were too mine-filled to let someone he didn’t know give him.

“Don’t lie to him, Jonny."

He puffed up a little when Brian interrupted.

"You’re a very good boy when you choose to be and we all know you like being told so.”

“N-not being good.”

Oh. Well that was a rather different situation than he thought.

“You’re letting me prove myself. Told me what I need to know to not hurt you. Kept yourself still long enough I could tie you up without hurting you even though I could tell you didn’t really want to. All of that counts as being good in my book. If you like hearing it, I _really_ want to tell you. Need your permission first though.”

“Fuck. I- _fine._ If you. If you actually think I’m being good then you can call me that.”

Marius purred louder. “Thank you. You’re doing such a good job. Being such a good boy for me. Telling me what’s okay and what isn’t even though I can tell that it’s hard for you.”

Marius kept going, praising Jonny as much as he was allowed to. He punctuated his words with hard bites to nearly every centimeter of skin he could reach and had permission to bite.

It was tempting to suck bruises onto his pretty throat - Marius knew better than to believe he wouldn’t end up biting down though. He might be pretty good at being gentle, but the instinct to mark Jonny up was too strong to resist when he had permission.

It didn’t feel like nearly as long as he’d expected it to take before he could easily tuck his thumb into his palm and slide his entire fist in.

Jonny gasped, going tense under him.

"You okay? Talk to me, Jonny. Need to know if it's too much."

Jonny shook his head, gasping out a rough "more."

Marius purred. Ducking his head, he went back to marking up his pretty slut as he ground his fist into him, keep bites and harsh kisses leaving mottled bruises in the wake of his lips.

Jonny was grasping and writhing under him. It was obvious that he was already close to coming again. He just needed a _bit_ more of a push.

“You’re close aren’t you?" He nuzzled against Jonny's collar as he spoke. "Gonna be a good boy and come for me?”

Jonny whimpered and nodded.

Keeping his words clear while rubbing his cheeks along Jonny's jaw so their scents would mingle was a pain, but definitely worth it.

“What more do you need from me to come, _engel? 1_ Wanna make you feel good.”

Jonny just whined.

Brian’s voice cut through the slight fog Jonny’s scent was inducing. “Does your hand have a vibrate option?”

Marius looked up to meet his eye.

His chin was perched on Tim’s shoulder, one hand wrapped around his throat and the other buried in his cunt.

Marius swallowed. Fuck they were gorgeous.

“N-not that I’ve noticed. How would I turn it on if I do?”

Brian smirked and twisted his wrist slightly making Tim shout.

Well, attempt to shout. Given how strangled it was, Marius thought Brian wasn’t just _holding_ his throat.

“Should just be a flick of the wrist with your thumb out. If not, we can take a look later and see if you don’t or if you just have a different method of activating it.”

Marius carefully extended his thumb a bit and flicked his wrist.

Jonny shouted.

“Apparently it does.”

The way Jonny was writhing under him made it clear just how close he was. Marius leaned down to tug at his ear with his teeth, careful not to bite too hard.

“You’re going to come for me now, aren’t you, _engel?” 1_

Jonny keened, his cunt clenching tight around Marius's wrist. He kept arching into Marius as he waivered right on the edge.

"Come on, _engel. 1_ You can do it. Come for me."

At the repeated command, Jonny whimpered and went tense. He was so pretty and perfect, coming on Marius's fist.

As Jonny came down, he went limp under him. His legs fell apart, widespread. He kept rocking his hips up into Marius. Small mewls and whines clawed out of his throat.

Marius nuzzled into his throat, making sure to keep his mouth shut and his teeth to himself as he worked their scents together.

Was it stupid and more than a little persumsuous of him? Absolutely.

He sincerely doubted that Jonny would be interested in anything serious with him even if the man was all for fucking him apparently. He didn’t even know that he’d be allowed to stay after they’d finished passing him around.

There was a steady thrum in his chest _demanding_ he scent the man under him properly though and he was fairly certain he was correct in thinking that no one else would even notice.

Which meant that he could get away with it. He would deal with whatever issues it caused when he got thrown out, or at the very least when Jonny didn’t scent him back ever, when he had to.

After a few moments, Jonny started whimpering again. The soft sounds he was making went straight to Marius’s cock.

He hummed against Jonny’s throat for a long moment, gently turning his fist so that his knuckles scraped along his walls in a way he _knew_ was mind-breaking.

Jonny arched into him again and keened.

* * *

Marius worked Jonny through two more orgasms before he finally was pleased with how mingled their scents were. Jonny smelled almost more like him than he did and he was fairly certain he was the same.

Each thrust of his fist into Jonny’s cunt squelched almost loud enough that it was more audible than the moans and whimpers that he was drawing out of Jonny’s throat more easily than he expected. Even if he hadn’t had his fist buried in Jonny’s cunt and almost sliding out he was so wet, Marius would have been able to tell that he was absolutely _soaked_ from the sound alone.

With how wet he could hear Jonny was, it wasn’t exactly a question whether or not he was going to move back down to suck his cock again, not when he tasted so sweet and smelled even better.

He sounded so fucking pretty under Marius’s tongue too. He felt so good fighting to hold out a little longer around Marius’s fist.

“That’s it, _engel. 1_ Doing so good for me. Such a sweet boy. Taking me so well. Making such lovely noises for me.”

Marius kept going as he rubbed his face and neck on Jonny’s thighs, praises for how good Jonny was being, how heavenly his come tasted, how wonderful he sounded, smelled, tasted.

He ground his knuckles against Jonny’s sweet spot, trying to wring another orgasm out of him even as he lapped at his swollen cock. Jonny was so sweet and there were perfect little bursts of tang and iron under his tongue with each swipe of his tongue.

Fingers curled tight in his hair and dragged him up upright without warning.

He immediately growled at whoever was trying to stop him from making _his person_ feel good. Jonny had given himself over to _him_ and come so beautifully for _him_ and tasted heavenly.

It took a few moments for his brain to catch up.

It wasn’t until Brian let go of his hair to scruff him that Marius processed what he was doing. His hand was an absolutely lovely weight on Marius’s neck, squeezing just hard enough to make him go limp. His eyes were boring into Marius’s face as he waited for Marius to stop growling.

Marius flushed.

“I think Jonny’s done for now, _a mhuirnín. 2_He’s fucked out enough that he needs a break.”

Marius whined automatically. Jonny wasn’t even fighting him anymore. What did Brian _mean_ he needs a break.

Brian squeezed his neck tightly, making Marius go limp again with a gasp.

“You can play with him more once he’s functional enough to signal a stop if he needs it; besides, I think Ivy could use some help with Ashes at this point.”

He let go of Marius’s neck and grabbed his chin, turning his head so that he was looking at Ashes.

Marius could see the evidence that they’d been fucking Ivy in the slick shining on her thighs and cunt. Even if he hadn’t been able to see that, Ashes was holding Ivy in their lap with her legs splayed and held apart, as well as fucking her with three fo their fingers.

He could smell her tantalizing scent from here.

He whined.

He could feel Brian’s chuckle as he let go of his neck.

“Go on, I’ve got Jonny. Go see what test Ivy’s got for you, _a mhuirnín.” 2_

Marius gently relaxed his fist so he could ease it out of Jonny’s cunt, whimpering softly as Jonny weakly clenched down like he was trying to keep Marius in him. He turned to look ~~at his person~~ at the first mate as he did so.

Oh.

He supposed that explained why Brian was making him stop fucking Jonny now. He wasn’t entirely sure Jonny could have asked him to himself.

Jonny looked like he was in the embers of heat, he was so fucked out. His mouth was hanging open and he was barely even whining at this point. Honestly if he hadn’t still been just as loose around Marius’s fist as he was when he was actively begging for his fist, Marius would have been worried he’d pushed too far.

He still couldn’t resist ducking down to nuzzle against Jonny’s neck and scent him one last time before shakily rising to his feet and stumbling towards Ivy and Ashes.

Ivy was an absolute picture spread out on Ashes’s lap.

Even though he'd spent the past who even knows how long fucking Jonny, Marius's mouth watered just looking at her. He desperately hoped he’d be allowed to get his mouth on her too.

He didn’t even want to try deciding what he thought of Ashes.

They were an almost terrifying presence, all control and dominance. The faint scent of fire and metal and spice that he was fairly certain was coming from them was almost intoxicating in its strength.

As soon as he was within reach, he sunk back to his knees, absently raising his hand to start cleaning Jonny’s slick off.

He could feel amused eyes on him as he licked his hand clean.

His ears twitched as he caught the sound of Brian starting to murmur, instinct suggesting he flick them back and listen to whatever Brian’s murmuring was about. He managed to resist though, focusing on the importance of maintaining eye contact with Ashes.

It didn’t even make _sense._ He didn’t want to challenge them. He also really, really, _really_ didn’t want to look away though.

Their eyes were _so dark_ and he felt a little like he was drowning and he was pretty sure he was purring as they stared him down.

After a few moments of the staring contest, he finished cleaning his hand of Jonny’s arousal. Slowly, he blinked at them as he lowered his hand to his knee.

Hopefully, they’d stop demanding he challenge them if he admitted he felt good kneeling at their feet.

The deep rumble that sounded through the room wasn’t quite a purr, but it did feel approving. It wasn’t a purr. It didn’t sound content or worried and it didn’t have the same almost trilling note to it. It still felt _really_ nice reverberating in his chest though.

Ivy whined, and then there were suddenly fingers held in front of his face.

Marius blinked, rearing back slightly as he processed that somehow Ashes had pulled their fingers out of Ivy’s cunt and offered them to him without his noticing.

He glanced between the proffered fingers and Ashes’s face for a moment, trying to figure out if this was some sort of trick or if he was actually allowed to lick them clean.

“Go on,” they said softly.

He still hesitated as he leaned forward and lapped at their fingers.

They just met his eyes, their own glowing softly as they reached a hand out to pet at his hair.

Emboldened, he leaned forward a bit more to start properly cleaning their hand.

Ivy’s taste wasn’t as strong on Ashes’ fingers as it would be at the source. He’d cleaned people’s slick off his own or others’ fingers often enough to know that. He could still taste her plenty well enough to know that he was absolutely screwed if she asked anything of him.

If Jonny had been bliss, then Ivy was ambrosia.

...which actually did explain why he’d been so willing to follow her commands earlier.

He was seriously confused as to how he didn’t notice anything other than the fair notes of arousal earlier. If she tasted _this good_ he definitely should have been a little drunk on her scent alone.

“There’s a good pet, you’re a good boy aren’t you?”

Ivy’s taste alone was enough to have Marius fighting a moan. Adding in the praise from Ashes made it impossible for him to keep quiet.

Ashes gently pressed their fingers into his mouth until he threatened to choke on them. Then they stopped.

For a long moment they just held there. The fingers of their other hand just kept petting his head gently, their fingers glanced over his ears lightly, the faint bit of nail they had scraped along his scalp just shy of perfectly firm.

He slowly wrapped his lips around their fingers and sucked.

He wasn’t going to bite them.

He _wasn’t_ going to bite them. Just because they stuck their hand in his mouth doesn’t mean he should bite them.

“Good boy.”

At their rumbling praise, his eyes flew open. _When had he closed them?_

Their words were backed by the same sort of rumbling not-purr that they’d made earlier when they’d let him drop his gaze. It was echoing just a bit and coming back to drive him wild all over again.

Marius whined.

Ashes laughed softly and took their hand away. They moved it back to begin playing with Ivy’s breast. They gently started fucking his mouth with their fingers, each thrust pressing back far enough that they were almost fucking his throat.

He shuddered. He didn’t know what test he’d just passed but he was very _very_ glad that he’d passed. If this is what he got for passing then he’d happily take any test they set. Even if he wanted _more_ , they still felt fucking amazing fucking his face like this.

As they teased him, Marius did his best to clean the rest of Ivy’s slick off of their fingers. Each swipe of his tongue caught a bit more of the too sweet, almost sour taste of Ivy. Each pass of their fingers over his tongue, left an almost spicy trail that he was fairly certain was their own taste.

Eventually, the sweet-sour taste of Ivy’s slick was all but gone and all that was left was the spice that he was certain was Ashes’s own taste.

They tasted colder than most people, more metallic. Absently, a part of his mind started cycling through, trying to figure out which metal they tasted like. It wasn’t steel or iron or copper or any other metal he’d used to fix a machine before. It was almost non-existent, only if he focused could he actually taste the metal.

There was something else to their taste, almost spicy but not like any spice he knew. It almost burned his tongue, made him think of too hot peppers and stewed meats and cozy nights spent safe in someone’s arms that he could barely remember.

Abruptly, they took their hand back, resting it on his cheek briefly while he swayed, dizzy from the scents surrounding him as much as from the loss of their fingers.

"I think Ivy deserves to get your hands on her too. Why don't you offer her something?"

Ashes was absolutely the one in charge and he was going to die a very, very happy man if they ever decided to fuck him.

He nodded, still somewhat dazed from them fucking his face, and turned his attention to Ivy.

She was so _pretty_ spread out in Ashes lap. Between however long he spent eating Jonny out, and Ashes fucking his face, and Ivy’s tantalizing scent, Marius was starting to feel a bit drunk.

He nuzzled against her thigh, giving into the faint desire to scent her despite how risky that could be when she was literally sitting in Ashes’s lap and _covered_ in their scent, and mrrped.

"What do you want from me? Can give you my mouth," he pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh, "or my fingers," he brushed his fingers over her clit, "or both."

She whined when he pulled back to look up at her as he waited for her answer.

He wanted to get his mouth on her. He wanted to be good for her and Ashes more though. He wouldn't pout if she didn't want his mouth.

"Both. Want you to use that hand on me. Same as you did with Jonny. And I want your mouth on my clit."

He swallowed. He glanced up at Ashes to confirm that he was allowed to before leaning in and nuzzling her thighs again.

Thankfully the need to scent her was quieter than it had been with Jonny. How much of that was the heady feel of Ashes’s scent mingled with hers and wrapping around him, and how much was actually a weaker need, he didn’t know.

He still couldn't wait to taste her properly.

Ashes's hand found its way back into his hair, tangling in his hair slowly like they were worried he was fragile. They tugged lightly, really just enough to make him hum, and gently guided his head until he was nuzzling against Ivy's cunt.

Her scent flooded his senses as his nose pressed into her. Her arousal dripped down for him to lap up. Ambrosia wasn't even enough to cover how good she tasted this close.

He felt like spun sugar as Ashes guided him into mouthing at and licking into Ivy properly. It was all he could do to moan and try to hold on to himself as he worked his tongue into her.

His ears automatically flicked up when Ashes started murmuring

"You’re gonna be nice and not cheat aren’t you pet? Let Marius bring you off properly instead of making him work twice as hard because you messed with your hormones.”

Ivy groaned, clenching tightly on his tongue for a moment.

Marius moaned. He brought his hand up, carefully flicking it back on, and started to rub at her clit.

“H-he seems to be doing just fine even if I am cheating.”

Ivy hissed suddenly before Ashes started speaking again.

“I don’t care if you think he can do better than your little programs. I want you to let him get you off without fighting them. You can see how well he does against them another time.”

Marius pressed up a bit to fuck a bit deeper into her and turned up the vibrations on his hand.

A leg suddenly wrapped tight around his head, pressing him closer as Ivy keened and came on his tongue.

Fuck. Fuck fuck _fuuuck_.

It was all he could do to try not to dig his claws into her as he tittered on the edge with her flooding his mouth with her cum.

Ashes suddenly pulled his hair sharply and he cried out as he tipped over the edge. His vision blurred as he shook through his orgasm, his world eclipsed by Ivy’s leg pressing his face into her cunt and Ashes’s hand in his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
>   1. _engel_ -> German meaning angel
>   2. _a mhuirnín_ -> Gaeilge, a term of endearment similar to sweetheart
> 

> 
> If I missed any translations feel free to let me know.  
>   
> I am... pretty sure that Marius is basically getting love bombed by all the attention he's getting. Like. Not properly love bombed, but boi has spent the past decade or so alone and is _not_ designed for that so.  
> Next chapter is back to Ivy's pov and does have some overlap. It _might_ go up Thursday depending on how I'm feeling after my final.  
> If I missed any content warnings feel free to let me know and I'll add them.  
>   
> Quick Comments Reaction Code (basically, react using these and it acts as an auto comment button):  
> ❤️️ = I love this story!  
> 😳 = this was hot!  
> 💐 = thank you for sharing this  
> 🍵 = tea spilled  
> 🍬 = so sweet and fluffy!  
> 🚔 = you’re under arrest! the writing’s too good!  
> 😲 = I NEED THE NEXT CHAPTER  
> 😢 = you got me right in the feels  
> 🤬 = god damn cliffhanger  
> 😫 = whyyyyyyy?!?!?  
> (Thanks to violetsmoak for the comment code)


	4. We're Keeping Him, Right? (Ivy):

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius is hot and Ivy wants to keep him even before she realizes he's part octokitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Content Warnings:  
> \- vaginal fisting  
> \- biting  
> \- marking, biting and hickeys  
> \- begging  
> \- choking  
> \- mention of noncon scenting  
> \- mention of overstim and dubcon due to said overstim  
> \- heavy dom/sub  
> \- voyeurism  
> \- hair-pulling

Marius was _exquisite_.

She was honestly quite impressed with how well he was handling Jonny.

The threat of biting his neck if he didn’t stop moving and let Marius tie him up wasn’t a good look, but given how close his mouth had been to the back of Jonny’s neck when he said it, she thought it might have been intended as a warning.

Ashes and Brian must have agreed since neither of them interrupted.

“Remind me to ask about the teeth in Jonny’s neck comment, would you, dear?”

And that would be a yes.

“Tomorrow? Or when he’s done making Jonny cry?”

They hummed, warm palms skidding down her sides just firmly enough to make her shiver. “Tomorrow most likely. I’ll wait until after we’ve all had a go and I’m sure he’ll be exhausted by them.”

She made a note for herself to remind Ashes tomorrow morning and scheduled a reminder to go to their comm in the afternoon. “Done.”

“Thank you, dear,” they hummed in her ear. Their chest was warm against her back as they pressed against her.

She shivered. She’d had time to come down, and making Jonny get her off had ensured that she wasn’t _quite_ as sensitive, but she still was very worked up. Ashes’s leg between her thighs wasn’t exactly helping matters.

They danced their way back up her stomach to grope her breasts as they pulled her back into their chest.

Tim’s hands trailing over her thighs were decidedly enjoyable as well. If there was one thing he could be counted on for in the bedroom, it was his skilled hands. She was quite happy to enjoy his hands on her.

At least until Brian stole him.

She tipped her head back to watch as Brian pinned him to the wall and kissed him roughly. Of course, then he started to work Tim’s pants off which only made the site more appealing. Watching Marius manhandle Jonny was certainly entertaining, but watching Brian throw Tim around was rare enough that she didn't want to miss it.

He didn’t even bother teasing Tim before picking him in the same move that he dropped to his knees in. She could actually hear the crack from Tim throwing his head beach as Brian got his lips on his cock.

**Please tell me you're recording this**

**Goddess: -_-**

**I'm just confirming**

Jonny’s shout drew her attention back to him and Marius.

At some point while she was distracted, Marius had decided to start eating Jonny out. She didn’t have the best view to see just what Marius was doing, but it certainly didn’t disappoint.

They looked absolutely lovely together.

Marius hadn't taken off any of his clothing - disappointingly. He had somehow managed to get Jonny completely stripped though.

She had to admit she was impressed. Getting Jonny to hold off long enough to strip him was a difficult task.

Now Marius had his head buried between Jonny's legs and, based on Jonny's reactions, was proving himself quite well. The mismatched hands holding Jonny's thighs open didn't falter as he tried to thrash and writhe. Marius's head didn't move much at all either.

Given the way Jonny was moaning and fighting, she assumed that Marius was fucked him with his tongue.

It was tempting to start rubbing herself off at the sight.

She was smarter than that though. She might have gotten away with it most of the time, but rubbing herself off without permission while she was sitting in Ashes’s lap was _going_ to get her in trouble.

She could try to get permission though.

She leaned back into Ashes enough that she could easily turn her head and kiss their neck. She managed to leave several wet kisses along their neck before they decided to acknowledge her.

They may not have had particularly long nails, but they did have enough to make it hurt when they dug into her breast.

Though being Ashes, they just chuckled at her whimpering.

“Do you need something, pet?”

She was so lucky that Marius had shown up. If he hadn’t, she would definitely be in for it right about now.

“Marius and Jonny look really good together.”

“They do. You don’t seem to be watching them anymore though.”

They were nice enough to go back to playing with her chest, but it really wasn’t enough for her to get anywhere.

“Can’t focus on them with you right here.”

Praise was always a good way to get Ashes in a benevolent mood.

“Oh? If I’m too much of a distraction then maybe I should make you go sit on the couch instead.”

Damn it. The best she was going to get from them is _maybe_ permission to eat them out.

If she didn’t play her cards carefully they were _definitely_ going to make her go sit on the couch and keep an eye on her so she couldn’t get away with touching herself though.

She shook her head and pressed another quick kiss to their neck. “You’re a good distraction.”

There was a sixty-four percent chance that they would be looking for an excuse to punish her in the next week. There was only a fourteen percent chance they had already started looking for one though.

She’d take those odds.

“If you send me to the couch I’ll end up touching myself. Want to be good for you right now.”

They hummed.

“So it’s not that you can’t focus on them because of me, it’s that focusing on me is the option least likely to get you in trouble. Is that right, pet?”

They trailed a hand gently down her front to rub at her inner thigh.

Ivy whimpered.

“Same difference.” She knew grumbling was likely to get her in trouble, but Ashes wasn’t being nice enough for her to care about that. “Not allowed to touch myself without permission when I’m with you and I’m in your lap.”

“Eyes on Marius, pet. I can’t pick your brain for thoughts on him if you’re paying attention to me instead.”

She sighed and pulled her head out of their neck to watch Marius take Jonny apart with his mouth. Or at least, what she could see of it.

She did have to admit she was quite happy to go back to watching them, even if she had hoped to get permission to touch herself before she did.

She could feel Ashes moving behind her for a moment. They were finishing something out of their coat if she wasn’t mistaken.

“Hands behind your back for me, pet.”

Great. So instead of getting permission to touch herself, she was getting her hands taken away.

She obeyed, of course. She wasn’t actually in the mood to get punished and disobeying a direct order without safewording was _always_ going to result in punishment.

The cuffs were already warm as Ashes clipped them tightly onto her wrists. They were snug enough to bite into her skin if she pulled at them any.

She had to fight not to whine needily.

Of fucking course Ashes would retaliate against her _trying to be good_ and ask permission by teasing her even more.

“I suppose that you do deserve a reward, though.”

Wait. What?

“After all,” Ashes murmured into her ear as they began trailing their hands across her front. “Even if you were coy about it, you _did_ ask for help when you couldn’t be a good girl for me on your own.”

She whimpered as Ashes finally moved their hands to her thighs and began rubbing them soothingly.

Jonny’s breath hitched twice in a quick succession.

Ashes slowly started to bring their hands closer to her cunny with tight circles that left her skin tingling.

She _really_ didn’t want them to stop. They’d be annoyed if they missed Jonny coming though.

“Jonny’s about to come.”

They stopped. As she’d expected them to.

“Thank you for warning me, dear.”

Oh. Well, she supposed at least she was back to being “dear” instead of “pet” so there was one perk to giving up the opportunity to get their hands on her she supposed.

The moment Jonny came was beautiful. His back arched and he moaned, loud and deep.

She could just barely see that his legs were trembling like they did when he came particularly hard.

If that didn’t say something about Marius’s skill with his mouth, she didn’t know what would.

Marius, himself seemed more affected by it than simply bringing Jonny off should have left him, for that matter. His grip visibly tightened on Jonny and he stilled for a moment. The angle wasn’t good enough for her to see, but she was fairly certain that his hips were making small thrusting motions as he worked Jonny through his orgasm.

Had he just come from eating Jonny out?

Before she could follow that train of thought very far, his right arm disappeared from her view. Almost immediately afterwards, Jonny keened.

He was starting to work him open then.

At the rate he was going either Marius had no intention of fucking Jonny with his dick or they were going to have to actually ask if he needed a rubber.

Actually, they might have to explain what a rubber _was_ given that he definitely wasn’t using one and hadn’t even bothered to ask if he needed one before he started going down on Jonny. And none of them had thought to check.

Well. She supposed there wasn’t that high a chance of anything sticking through two deaths and they would all be exposed within a few weeks regardless if he was carrying anything that would.

* * *

Ashes did eventually get their hands on her cunny.

They made her wait until Marius had three fingers buried in Jonny’s cunt and had made him come a second time before they did though.

She hadn't been trying to get permission to touch herself just because she was needy. It _was_ actually easier to focus on Marius with them gently fucking two fingers in and out of her.

They wouldn’t give her any more, of course. She was lucky they kept kissing her neck occasionally and rubbing her thigh.

She wasn’t actually mad that they wouldn’t though. If they played with her much more, then they actually would be a distraction from watching Marius thoroughly wreck Jonny as he slowly added fingers into his cunt.

She did almost wish they were on the couch though.

After making Tim come, Brian had dragged him over to it and was working him open considerably more roughly than Marius was opening Jonny up. She did have a clear view of the four fingers Brian had pressed into his hole.

She was curious as to just what Brian was planning to do to him that he was working him open that wide already. Texting Brian would take up too much of her thought power to do so now though.

“You said teeth stay off your neck. Does that mean no marks at all or just not on the neck?”

Well that was interesting. She wasn’t actually sure if that was a good sign or a bad sign.

“Marks good. Just- hng. Can’t have teeth on my neck. Anywhere else is fine.”

“Just how much are marks good? Kinda got the impression that where I’m from is a bit weird as far as marking being encouraged goes.”

“If you- ah! If you actually managed t-t’go too far I will be impressed.”

“Even if I’m drawing blood?”

Jonny whined. “Fucking- please. What do you want me to beg?”

“I mean I’m not about to complain if you do. You obviously aren’t from the same planet as I am and I’ve gotten the rather distinct impression that what I consider pretty normal sex is a bit much for most people who aren’t. Considering that back home, someone acting like you are would be pretty much asking for me to rip their throat open…”

Well… that was certainly interesting.

And it looked like Tim had heard that and was making plans about it. Great.

“Seeing as my teeth need to stay off your neck, I know that’s not what you’re looking for, so I have to ask. Maybe after we’ve had a chance to lay things out a bit more, I’ll see just how much I can wreck you. Until then I’m going to ask about anything that people seem to consider particularly kinky.”

“Fucking- _fine_. Will you please just bite me already?”

Marius laughed before sinking his teeth into Jonny’s shoulder hard enough that Jonny actually screamed.

She really wanted to get his mouth on her.

Even with how much of a pain slut Jonny was, he didn’t come _that_ easily. If Marius had been fisting him, sure, it might have made sense.

Ivy turned her head and leaned forward slightly so she could see between them and-

“You want another finger?”

Well that answered that question.

“What’s the likelihood that Marius’s comment about his teeth earlier was a warning given that he’s apparently used to being particularly rough in bed?”

Ashes brushed their lips along the shell of her ear as they spoke, taking advantage of her shiver to coach her back into leaning against their chest.

“At least, sixty-seven percent. I would need to factor in more factors to give you a more -”

She cut herself off with a shout as Ashes bit her shoulder.

“What’s the likelihood given all of the information you currently have, pet?”

She swallowed. She hadn’t actually been trying to mouth off so much as avoid admitting how on edge she already was. ...She shut down the programs translating the latest batch of medical journals she’d picked up into Basic.

Now let’s see…

“Ivy…”

Fuck. ...Ashes probably wouldn’t notice if she cut off the nerves in her legs. ...probably.

They wouldn’t punish her for it now at least.

She paused all the sensory programs in her legs. She went ahead and paused some of the other programs for her nervous system while she was at it. It wasn’t like Ashes was going to be telling her to move herself anyways.

“There’s a roughly seventy-nine point six one three five percent change that he was trying to warn Jonny that he wouldn’t be able to control himself after my own interest is controlled for.”

Ashes hummed in her ear as they curled their fingers to dig into her sweet spot.

“More. Please?”

Her eyes snapped back to Jonny at the sound of him begging.

“Wanna take your fist.”

What the actual fuck?

“There now. That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Yes. Yes it actually was. Marius actually got Jonny to beg with his _words_. She didn’t think even Brian had managed that.

“You even asked me for something when all I wanted was a yes or no. Such a good boy.”

If she hadn’t already wanted Marius to fuck her, the desperate way Jonny was begging would have been more than enough to convince her.

* * *

Jonny was officially past words in an almost concerning manner.

Ivy bit her lip and debated saying something. Jonny wouldn't thank her - if anything he'd be pissed off - but she didn't need to run calculations to recognize that he wouldn't be able to even recognize a need to signal.

Luckily, Brian took the decision out of her hands.

Brian grabbed Marius's hair and pulled his head up, only for Marius to start growling.

She couldn't help but giggle. Marius was desperately rubbing his face against Jonny's thighs like he was trying to take his skin off and then growling at Brian for stopping him like he was a octokitten or something.

Brian seemed to handle it just fine though. His hand dropped down to cradle Marius's neck and he calmed Marius with a few words.

“I think Jonny’s done for now, _a mhuirnín._ He’s fucked out enough that he needs a break.”

Marius whined.

“You can play with him more once he’s functional enough to signal a stop if he needs it; besides, I think Ivy could use some help with Ashes at this point.”

Brian turned Marius’s head so that he was looking at her and Ashes.

He immediately whined again.

Ivy bit her lip, clit throbbing as she watched Marius accept Brian's suggestion that he go pleasure her.

Marius moved slowly as he pulled his fist out if Jonny and walked over to her and Ashes. He slowly sunk to his knees. He looked up at her through pretty, too long lashes as he started licking Jonny's come off his hand.

She tried to catch his eye, intending to ask what he wanted to do to her, only to realize Ashes had caught him in their gaze.

She sighed and settled against Ashes's chest to wait until they decided to let him out of it.

After a few moments of the staring contest, he finished cleaning his hand of Jonny’s arousal. Slowly, he blinked at them as he lowered his hand to his knee.

Ashes let out that weirdly deep growl they did when they were happy with their pets. They also pulled their fingers out of her cunny without warning.

She whined desperately at the empty feeling Ashes had left her with.

Marius made a soft sound almost like a startled octokitten and reared back suddenly.

Ashes had their hand held out towards him with her slick threatening to drip from them. Marius was obviously confused, his eyes darting between Ashes's hand and their face.

“Go on,” they said softly.

He still hesitated for a moment before he leaned forward and lapped at their fingers.

Ivy bit her lip, squirming slightly as she did her best to resist the urge to complain. She could feel Ashes's smirk against her neck as they reached out their other hand to start petting Marius.

For whatever reason, that gave him the confidence to actually lean forward and start properly sucking on Ashes's fingers.

“There’s a good pet, you’re a good boy aren’t you?”

Ivy would have had a thing or two to say about Ashes being so gentle with him, only Marius immediately moaned at their praise.

She shut her mouth and swallowed thickly, watching as Ashes pressing their fingers into his mouth until he choked slightly.

Marius didn’t pull away though. Instead he just looked up at them with pleading eyes and began to suck on Ashes’s fingers.

“Good boy,” Ashes purred.

At their rumbling praise, his eyes flew open again and he whined softly.

Ivy felt Ashes chuckle more than she heard them. She had to bite her lip to keep from whining herself when they stopped petting him to fondle her breasts.

She wasn’t sure if she was annoyed or pleased by Ashes’s decision to fuck Marius’s mouth. He _did_ look _incredibly_ pretty gagging lightly on their fingers as he tried to clean them off. She wanted to be fucked already though and knowing Ashes they’d play with him for a couple hours at least.

Surprisingly enough, Ashes only waited until Marius was swaying gently to take their hand back. Though given that they had to catch Marius by the face to prevent him from falling she supposed they were worried he wouldn’t be able to keep himself upright.

"I think Ivy deserves to get your hands on her too. Why don't you offer her something?"

_Finally._

She had been waiting for two hours, thirty-four minutes, and sixteen seconds and still didn’t have his mouth on her - or his hands for that matter.

Marius nodded, looking almost dazed. His eyes focused some when they turned towards her instead of Ashes, enough that she didn’t need to run the calculations to confirm he was still present enough to consent.

(Ninety-four point seven five three nine two one - _she didn’t need to run the numbers!)_

His head dipped as he leaned closer to her before muzzling against her leg. The closest she could come up with to describe the noise he made was a mrrp, same as the octokittens sometimes made.

Odd she would have to see what other simil - not the time, Alexandria. Very pretty man who you’re trying to fuck is on his knees in front of you.

"What do you want from me? Can give you my mouth," he pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh, "or my fingers," he brushed his fingers over her clit, "or both."

She whined when he pulled back.

Arse was a fucking _tease._

"Both. Want you to use that hand on me. Same as you did with Jonny. And I want your mouth on my clit."

She could see him swallow before glancing up at Ashes.

They must have done something to signal their approval because he leaned back in to rub his cheeks against the inside of her thighs almost immediately.

Ivy squirmed, trying not to whine at him to hurry it up as he teased her even more.

Apparently, Ashes was feeling magnanimous at the moment because they reached out to grab Marius by the hair and guide him to where she wanted his mouth.

She threw her head back and moaned almost as soon as he started licking at her cunny.

His tongue was almost rough, whatever texture on it was just enough that each swipe of his tongue tickled almost. The scrape of his stubble was just enough to make her whine.

If this was what he felt like when he was teasing, she didn’t blame Jonny for folding so easily when Marius was actually trying to please him.

She gasped and moaned and writhed as he kept up the small kitten licks and teasing brushes and _not-enough_.

She whimpered when Ashes grabbed her hair and turned her head.

"You’re gonna be nice and not cheat aren’t you pet? Let Marius bring you off properly instead of making him work twice as hard because you messed with your hormones.”

Ivy groaned. Marius was doing more than enough without her devoting more brain power than she normally did to interpreting touch.

She tried clenching down to keep his tongue _in her damnit!_ as he started rubbing her clit with his now vibrating hand.

“H-he seems to be doing just fine even if I am cheating.”

Ashes bit her ear sharply.

“I don’t care if you think he can do better than your little programs. I want you to let him get you off without fighting them. You can see how well he does against them another time.”

...okay, that was somewhat tempting.

She was definitely risking Ashes realizing that she normally had at least half of her sense of touch turned off...but she did kind of what to see how fast Marius could get her off if she gave him access to her full reactions.

She restarted the programs interpreting touch so that they'd be pulling all possible data.

Marius pressed up a bit to fuck a bit deeper into her and turned up the vibrations on his hand just as the programs finished opening. Her brain was immediately flooded with pleasure.

* * *

She would have probably snapped Marius's neck if Ashes hadn't caught her right leg before she could get it around his head. As it was, she was still somewhat surprised she didn’t injure him when she tried to crush his head with her left leg.

“Should I be jealous that he made you come that easily, pet?”

She was so fucked. Ashes had definitely noticed that she’d done more than make it possible for him to make her come.

“I... might have to reevaluate Jonny’s narrative theory.”

They snorted. “Oh?”

Actually...she might really have to. The probability of Marius fitting in with them so well and so easily was less than point zero zero zero one. The probability of a fictional story having him fit in so well and so easily was sixty-nine point two one, though.

“Statistically Marius shouldn’t settle in so easily - even if we technically haven’t agreed to him staying yet. A fictional story would be slightly more likely to have him settle in immediately than for there to be difficulties. In a fictional story there would be an eighty point nine five three seven two two eight percent chance of him settling in this easily if there was a major incident that disrupted him settling in within the next two weeks.”

“Interesting…”

Marius whimpered softly as she squirmed.

Ivy bit her lip for a moment. “...may I have my hands back? Please, Ser?”

“Why?”

“I’d like to be able to touch Marius.”

Ashes hummed for a moment before agreeing and unlocking the cuffs so she could get her hands on him.

She immediately started running her hands through his hair. Almost immediately a pair of dark mottled ears started twitching.

Ivy blinked.

No, those were definitely a pair of octokitten ears. Strange… she hadn't noticed them before.

They flattened willingly when she went to investigate. She could see the hints of red in a few splotches, and it looked like his hair was less grey than she initially thought, instead each strand appeared to be striped black and silver.

She carefully scratched just behind one of the ears, curious if he'd respond like an octokitten and melt or do something else.

Marius started making a low rumbling sound similar to the one Ashes made. Was he -?

He was. Apparently Marius purred. Okay, then. That was pleasing.

"What are you thinking, pet?" Ashes murmured as they started petting Marius.

"His fur pattern is interesting. I don't think I've seen it on any of the octokittens before and he does appear to have similar features to them…"

Ashes at least tried to hide their laughter so she supposed there was that.

Marius hadn't melted as much as an octokitten would when getting pet. Was she not doing it well enough?

She gently pressed down harder until Marius moaned and shifted in her hold. She tried to keep the pressure that firm as she pet him and waited for him to come back.

She didn't have to wait long, Marius's eyes fluttered open after less than a minute.

He looked extremely dazed as he gazed up at her and slowly licked up her cunny. He was purring and moaned already.

"Welcome back," she murmured, scratching lightly behind his ears.

Marius just pressed closer and started working his tongue into her, his eyes falling shut as he did so.

A moan forced its way out of her throat. Ivy just pulled him closer with the leg she already had around his shoulders.

"You really are just like an octokitten, aren't you?"

Marius hummed against her, seemingly uncaring of her question as he started fucking his tongue in and out of her.

She moaned appreciatively as he set to work.

His tongue was scrapping along her walls just enough to tease her and he was pressing closer like he was searching for more. Each rough push into her cunny was a little deeper than the last and he didn't just fuck her with his tongue.

Marius was definitely searching for something. Her sweet spot if she had to guess. Like he needed the help.

He pressed closer to her and whimpered as she started tugging on his hair.

Ivy considered for maybe a second before letting go and petting his head softly. She was fairly certain it was a good whimper, but she wanted to see how he reacted to her stopping.

The answer which, was to whine and fuck her a bit harder.

She had to grab at Ashes to keep from grabbing his hair again. She had come less than ten minutes ago. She should _not_ be this desperate already.

She still whined when he pulled back just as she was starting to get to her peak.

"You um. You can pull my hair."

He was blushing lightly and looking more at her cunny than at her face.

"I like it. Like having my hair played with in general but the pulling is um-"

Interesting. She would have to explore just what it was that got him blushing and stammering. She'd thought it might just be not knowing what was okay and what wasn't given how easily he'd calmed when faced with Jonny. Now she wasn't so sure.

She did grant his request though. She reached down and tangled her hand in his curls again giving it a sharp tug.

Marius immediately moaned.

Hmm. She'd have to remember that.

"I told you that I wanted your fist in my cunny and your mouth on my clit. So why, pray tell, have you done neither?"

He whimpered, "m sorry, ma'am. You just taste so good. Couldn't help myself." He gently traced her slit before sliding a finger and crooking it.

She tipped her head back and groaned as Marius traced along her walls. She could still feel his eyes on her, eager and warm and intoxicating.

She pushed his head back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished up finals this morning and it's been a fucking week. So I am posting this as a treat to myself. If you have the spoons, I would absolutely love to wake up to a bunch of comments in my inbox tomorrow.
> 
> If I missed any content warnings feel free to let me know and I'll add them.
> 
> Quick Comments Reaction Code (basically, react using these and it acts as an auto comment button):  
> ❤️️ = I love this story!  
> 😳 = this was hot!  
> 💐 = thank you for sharing this  
> 🍵 = tea spilled  
> 🍬 = so sweet and fluffy!  
> 🚔 = you’re under arrest! the writing’s too good!  
> 😲 = I NEED THE NEXT CHAPTER  
> 😢 = you got me right in the feels  
> 🤯 = mind blown  
> 🤬 = god damn cliffhanger  
> 😫 = whyyyyyyy?!?!?  
> (Thanks to violetsmoak for the comment code)


	5. Staying (Marius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy is delicious, Marius is needy, and Ashes is a very good Dom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Content Warnings:  
> \- implied/referenced unsafe sex  
> \- hair-pulling  
> \- xenobiology descriptions  
> \- dom/sub  
> \- electric play  
> \- subspace  
> \- scruffing  
> \- overstim  
> \- light bondage, handcuffs  
> \- Safeword use  
> \- scenting  
> \- malignant thought processes  
> \- discussion of possessive behavior

Marius came back to hands petting through his hair and rubbing his ears. His head was still resting on Ivy’s thigh with his nose pressed into the junction of her hip where her scent surrounded him.

The hands petting him were beautifully firm and pressing down hard enough that the hand resting on his scruff was the only thing keeping him from pressing into them.

He moaned softly and lapped at her cunt. She was absolutely intoxicating. He never wanted to move from this spot.

"Welcome back," Ivy murmured. One of the hands petting his hair shifted to scratch behind his ear.

He purred into her and started working his tongue as deep as he could get it.

Ivy moaned and tightened her leg around him.

"You really are just like an octokitten, aren't you?"

The fuck was an octokitten?

He _could_ ask her that. But he also really didn’t want to take his mouth off of her cunt to do so.

He just hummed in reply. If she didn’t explain and he remembered later, then he could ask.

Marius was just going to find the perfect angle to fuck her at and all the lovely spots inside her that would make her come on his mouth again and again and again.

He made sure to be careful as he dragged his tongue along her walls, well aware of just how easy it was to rip open the delicate skin if he wasn’t careful. Radsin knew he’d done it often enough to-

He wasn’t thinking about them now. He was fucking Ivy now. And he wasn’t taking his mouth off of her until he was told to.

He pressed closer to her and whimpered as she started pulling his hair.

Ivy was a fucking goddess and Marius thought he might just be as in love as he could get. She was ambrosia on his tongue and holding him close and pulling his hair and-

She let go of his hair and gently pet his head like an apology.

What? No!

He wanted her to pull his hair again.

He doubled down on fucking her in the hopes that she’d pull his hair again.

Marius pointed his tongue and fucked it in and out of her quickly before switching to pressing as deep as he could and trying to find the spot he knew _he_ had buried deep inside. He couldn’t find ridges leading deeper like his own cunt had but he _did_ find several bumps that made his tongue tingle slightly.

He didn’t know how long he spent mapping the inside of her cunt with his tongue, trying to make her feel good enough that she’d pull his hair again. He managed to find just about every sweet spot he could imagine and a couple more he certainly didn’t have.

Eventually though, Ashes took their hand off his head and he realized theirs was the only hand he’d felt in a while.

He pulled back so he could speak.

"You um. You can pull my hair. I like it. Like having my hair played with in general but the pulling is um-"

"I told you that I wanted your fist in my cunny and your mouth on my clit. So why, pray tell, have you done neither?"

He whimpered, "m sorry, ma'am.” He immediately started tracing the edges of her cunt. “You just taste so good. Couldn't help myself."

He gently sunk his finger into her and curled it so that he could find that spot that would have her gasping and shaking a little.

Ivy tipped her head back with a beautiful moan.

She was so gorgeous. His cunt was just starting to ache in that dull way it did when he needed to be fucked, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not when Ivy was pulling his hair a little and moaning because of him and looking so fucking amazing.

She shoved his head back down without warning.

Marius started licking at her clit immediately. He carefully added another finger once he refound the slight divot that should drive her up the wall.

Her moans were absolutely delicious to listen to.

He was careful as he swallowed around her clit, made sure not to let his teeth scrap against her. She was such a perfect weight in his mouth.

(A part of him objected to that thought, Ivy might have been big enough he could actually get his mouth around her but she certainly wasn't big enough to actually qualify as a weight. It was quickly brushed away in favour of enjoying her though).

Marius moaned as she started tugging lightly at his hair, her other hand holding him close.

"Fuck. Your mouth is divine, Marius."

He groaned. As much as he might enjoy being called out as the slut he was, Marius wasn't ashamed to admit he rather enjoyed being told what a _good_ slut he was.

He gasped as he felt the low-level shocks start crackling up his arm.

That explained the tingling when he had his tongue in her, he guessed.

Marius carefully circled his fingers around the bump that he could faintly feel buzzing with electricity now that he was paying attention.

* * *

He got two more orgasms out of Ivy before she got annoyed and told him to get his fist in her.

He was... _mostly_ successful at staying gentle as he pushed his thumb into her cunt and curled his hand into a fist.

He didn't hurt her at least.

The way she screamed had certainly had him worried for a minute. She'd just pulled him closer and started fucking his mouth though.

He could only whine at the feeling.

She tasted so good and felt even better fucking his mouth like this.

Marius could easily have drifted a bit like this, on his knees for her. He was pretty sure he was starting to drift a bit.

His cunt was aching a little with the desire to be fucked already. His knees were _definitely_ bruised in a perfect way. He was about as covered in a mix of Jonny and Ivy’s scents as he could possibly get this quickly.

He...might be drifting a little more than he realized given how much his jaw was starting to ache. He didn’t _think_ it had been that long since she told him to get her mouth on her, but it wasn’t like Marius had ever been good at keeping track of time.

He keened at the sharp tugs on his hair, too fucked out to figure out which hand was pulling him back and which were trying to hold him in place.

“I think Marius deserves to actually taste the product of his labors, pet. Let him go.”

“He was doing just fine where he was.”

Marius could only assume that Ivy was the one trying to hold him in place since those hands let go. The hand still in his hair wasn’t tugging anymore, but it was still firm as it directed him lower to lap at the slick and cum trickling out of her cunt around his wrist.

He sighed at the perfectly sweet taste.

If he was getting fucked, Marius could have happily stayed there on his knees for Ivy for the rest of- well, for the rest of her life since it was already a given that Marius would outlive her.

He wasn’t going to think about that right now though. He wasn’t going to think about how much it would hurt when she died if he got to stay. He wouldn’t think about how desperately he already wanted her attention and how much it would hurt to lose it.

He slid his hand up her thigh slowly, letting his calluses catch and drag on her stockings. When he reached the torn edge, he gently began tracing right along it with his thumb.

Ivy whimpered and thrust her hips up gently.

At the same time, Ashes let go of his hair.

“I don’t think so, pet.” They hummed for a moment. “I think you’ve gotten to use your hands quite enough for now. Why don’t we get these silly things out of the way before you’re tempted again?”

He could feel Ivy leaning forward above him as he licked at the edge of her cunt, pressing lightly to see if she could take anymore.

There was a soft click of metal before Ivy was settling back and Ashes’s hand was in his hair again.

“There you go, pet. Such a good boy, aren’t you?”

Marius whined, torn between pressing back into their hand and keeping his mouth on Ivy.

They gently started petting his head, running their fingers through his hair gently and letting their nails scratch lightly. They swept their hand down to his neck and pressed their nails in just a bit.

It was still more than enough to have Marius going limp with a high keen.

Distantly, he could hear Ashes making that strange not-purr sound they’d been making earlier again.

* * *

Ivy sobbed and started shoving him away. Ashes's hand held him fast against her though.

"Keep going. She can take it. I'll let you know when you need to stop if she doesn't safeword."

He hummed softly and went back to sucking on her clit gently. He ground his fist against her sweet spot and turned the vibrations up apparently.

Ashes let go of his hair and there was movement above him as Ivy's hands also disappeared before Ashes's hand was in his hair again.

"There. Now you won't be causing problems anymore, pet." They tugged his hair lightly, directing him as he kept working Ivy over.

He could hear Ivy sobbing and whining over him as he fucked her as gently as he could. The soft mewls and cries going straight to his dick.

Marius was fairly certain he'd be uncomfortable looking back on this. He didn't really know her, didn't know much more than her name. Even if he knew this probably wasn't kinky to her, it was A Lot for him.

Unlike most of the time he tried being gentle with strangers - or near strangers for that matter - there weren't any nerves tying his stomach in knots. They'd had less discussion than he normally tried to get, but there wasn't even the nagging voice in the back of his mind pointing out that they were just going to leave as soon as they were finished with him, that they just wanted to get fucked and then would leave him alone and used without a second thought.

He desperately hoped that they weren't going to do that.

Ivy tasted so good and his mind was actually quieting with Ashes controlling his motions and he really wanted to be all gentle with Ivy while he was able to.

He moaned softly against her cunt as he shifted to lick at her hole, stretched around his wrist. He could give her clit a break for a bit.

She came again almost immediately, pulsing and clenching around his fist. She wailed above him, a high keening noise that hurt his ears a bit but was otherwise incredibly pleasing to hear.

He worked her through it, turning the vibrations in his fist down so he didn't hurt her. He kept licking at her hole, lapping up the come and slick that spilled out around his fist.

As she came down, Ivy started fighting a bit. Her hips kept twitching like she was trying to pull away.

"Fuck. I can't- yellow. Yellow."

Ashes immediately pulled his head away from her cunt. He couldn't help the whine even if he was also trying to pull back and give her space.

Having his hair pulled when he was surrounded by and coated in her scent was really, _really_ good.

He managed to get his hand out of her and turned off without seeming to hurt her at least. And then it was just a matter of waiting until she was able to catch her breath.

Given how pained she smelled, Marius rather thought Ivy was done. Maybe there was something else that was allowed or she was going to fuck him - Radsin, he hoped she fucked him. It was probably gonna be a bit before he was allowed to touch her again though, so he might as well start cleaning up.

He was well aware of the amused eyes on him as he licked his hand clean and started cleaning his face. They didn't feel _bad_ like most did though. That didn't stop him for curling in on himself self-consciously. Even if it didn't feel like he was being made fun of, he'd been wrong enough times to know better than to trust that he wasn't being made fun of though.

The sharp tug at his hair drew his attention back to Ashes. He could see the mirth dancing in their eyes as they caught his gaze again.

They let out that pleased sounding rumble from before and gently scratched behind his ears.

"You're a good boy aren't you, Marius? Trying so hard for us already."

He started purring and leaned forward to butt their knee lightly before he could overthink it.

They made another pleased sounding noise and started gently petting his head.

For a moment, it was quiet.

"Marius," Ashes said softly, tugging gently so he'd look back up at them. "If you want to stay, we will be glad to have you. If you decide you'd rather not, then we'll make sure you get to a planet or space station or something safely. Okay?"

His eyes widened.

He was nodding and whispering yeses and thank yous before he could think twice. He could only press close to them as his throat closed up.

They were letting him _stay._ He didn't have to leave again. It would hurt when they died of course. Marius knew full well that if he stuck around, he'd end up very attached to them. But he didn't have to leave. He could maybe have a pride again, for a little bit anyways.

There was motion above him and he thought someone took Ivy out of their lap. He couldn't focus through the mingled emotions and tears to follow what was happening.

He was suddenly hauled up into their lap and pulled close, their not-purr starting up almost immediately.

* * *

Marius was still shaking some when Ashes stopped petting him.

Their hand gently swept up to draw his head out of their shoulder.

He leaned into their hand, unable to stop himself from continuing to cling to them even if he knew they had to be annoyed with him by now.

“We can be done, Marius.”

He whined and turned his head to mouth at their hand.

They smelled pleased, he thought. The scent was more bitter than he was used to, but he didn’t think he’d ever encounter someone of whatever their species was so it was _probably_ just that.

He hoped it was just that.

“Marius.”

His cock twitched at the warning in their voice.

“I’m good. Just,” he squirmed in their lap, “could um. I’d really like to be fucked, if that’s okay?”

They rose a brow and leaned in to kiss him, licking at his lips after a moment.

He readily opened his mouth and moaned as they ran their tongue along his. He clutched at their shoulders and tried to press closer. He wasn’t entirely sure what it was he wanted from them just that he needed to be closer somehow.

_That was a lie. He knew exactly what he wanted. They said he could stay and he wanted to - he wanted to get to know these crazy fucks that didn’t care that he was immortal and maybe didn’t mind that he was needy and demanding, he wanted Ashes to scent him and promise he could stay **forever.**_

“You just need to come on something? That's it, pet?”

He nodded, “please? Just a lot when I’m not getting fucked. I’ll be okay, promise.”

_Liar._

“Alright, pet. I’m happy to fuck you if you’re sure. Can you tell me what you’re gonna say if it’s too much?”

“Yellow if I just need a break. Red if I need to stop.”

They not-purred at him.

Radsin, he hoped they’d still be willing to let him stay when they realized how annoying he was.

They thumbed at the front of his pants gently.

"Okay?"

He nodded, "yes. Please?" He couldn't help pressing his hips forward, trying to chase their hand.

Ashes chuckled.

They slid their hand into his pants and pulled out his packer, setting it to the side before pushing back in. Their fingers quickly found his cock and dragged against it as they slid further back to trace along his folds.

Marius gasped and tried pressing down for more.

They just laughed and kept teasing.

"Arms around my neck, Marius."

He obeyed without a second thought.

"Where do you want my fingers, pet," they murmured against his lips.

Marius gasped, "my cunt. Please. Want them in my cunt."

They kissed him and pressed him closer with a hand the small of his back.

He moaned into their mouth as they pressed their middle two fingers into him. He couldn't help but thrust his hips down, chasing after more.

They hummed against his lips and shifted their hand so that his dick was dragging against the palm of their hand. They curled their fingers and rubbed along his walls firmly.

"I want you to get yourself off like this, pet. Make yourself come on my fingers."

Marius whined against their lips and clung to them as he obeyed. He didn't have much of a rhythm as he started grinding down on their fingers, just desperately moving.

Their grip on his hair almost burned in a delicious way as they dragged his head back and started mouthing at his neck. "You want to be marked up, pet?"

He nodded rapidly as they let his head drop forward again. He started nuzzling into their neck, instinctively starting to scent them. "Yes. Please? Please-"

He didn't get farther before they were growling and dragging his head away from them while pulling their hand away from his cunt. He was pretty sure he cried at their motions

Marius froze, a sudden creeping notion that they knew _exactly_ what he had been intending to do descending on him. Cold washed over him as he frantically tried to come up with a way to fix this.

Ashes slowly let go of his hair to cup his face. They leaned in and kissed him, just gently enough to be at odds with how tightly they were holding him.

"Marius," they breathed against his lips as they pulled back, voice tight. "I need you to be absolutely sure that you want to stay before I can let you scent me. If I let you do that, I'm not gonna be able to let you leave so I need you to be absolutely certain you want to."

They weren't mad at him?

It. It sounded almost like they wanted him to stay.

_That was a stupid idea though. If they wanted him to stay then they'd just keep him. Not tell him he can't scent them._

"I wanna stay."

Ashes sighed, "I need you to be sure though, pe- Marius."

Oh. He hadn't realized he'd said that out loud.

"I can't- I want you to have the option to leave if you decide you want to. If I let you-"

They cut themself off with a growl. For a moment they just stared at him.

Marius was fighting to keep from crying as it sunk in that they didn't _really_ want to keep him. They just were trying to be nice.

_He must have failed some test. Been too much or too needy or or_

"Marius." They tilted his face up so they could meet his eyes. "I need you to listen to me."

He lost the battle against the tears as they started rolling down his cheeks.

"If I let you scent me, and you decide you want to leave after all, it won't matter how far you run to try and escape. I _will_ find you and I _will_ drag you back here. It won't be until you're back on Aurora, covered _my_ scent so much that yours is almost gone, that I'll even be able to think clearly enough to ask if you're okay. ...Do you understand me?"

Somehow, the fact that if he scented them, they wouldn't let him go managed to cut through his thoughts. That they would keep him no matter how far they had to go to get him back.

"Yes," he whispered, even though he was still trying to process the rest of what they had said.

They swallowed audibly and slowly let go of his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am i a little late? Yes. Do I care? Also yes. Waiting until after my game to deal with content warnings was necessary though.
> 
> If I missed any content warnings feel free to let me know and I'll add them.
> 
> Quick Comments Reaction Code (basically, react using these and it acts as an auto comment button):  
> ❤️️ = I love this story!  
> 😳 = this was hot!  
> 💐 = thank you for sharing this  
> 🍵 = tea spilled  
> 🍬 = so sweet and fluffy!  
> 🚔 = you’re under arrest! the writing’s too good!  
> 😲 = I NEED THE NEXT CHAPTER  
> 😢 = you got me right in the feels  
> 🤯 = mind blown  
> 🤬 = god damn cliffhanger  
> 😫 = whyyyyyyy?!?!?  
> (Thanks to violetsmoak for the comment code)


	6. Too Needy (Marius)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Content Warnings:  
> \- implied/referenced past abuse  
> \- misunderstandings/miscommunication  
> \- copious xenobio  
> \- heavy Dom/sub

The next thing Marius knew his face was buried in Ashes's neck and they were holding him against them as they growled over his head.

“Ashes.”

They just growled louder at Brian’s voice.

“I’m not coming any closer right now. I need to talk to Marius though. Can you please let me do that?”

There was a long poignant moment of silence. He could feel the tension in their arms as they, presumably, thought it over. Eventually their hand started trembling.

“Speak.” They sounded mad.

“Marius are you listening to me?”

“Yes,” he whispered.

They were probably going to be mad at him and make him leave now. He should have known better. They didn’t really want to keep him.

“Marius, Ashes isn’t kidding when they say they’ll hunt you down if you leave. It’s physically painful for them when any of us are away from them. If they scent you, they’re going to ensure you stay as closer to them as possible”

....Marius wasn’t seeing a downside to this.

Well, other than when they inevitably died and he was alone again.

“They said I could stay. I want to stay.”

Why couldn’t he just shut up? They obviously didn’t want to keep him.

Ashes started making their not-purr again. They sounded… pleased?

Radsin, this was stupid. Maybe if he promised to stay with them, they’d be willing to keep him?

“I’ll stay until they die. Promise I won’t leave.”

Ashes’s not-purring cut off.

Marius began shaking, his eyes started burning. He’d thought that was what they wanted. He just wanted to be kept for once.

There was a beat or two of silence before they pulled him closer.

“Marius, I’m not going to die. I’m just as immortal as you.”

“All of us are,” Brian immediately followed up.

Marius swallowed. “I want to stay.”

He wanted a pride again. He would figure out how to not piss them off if they’d just keep him.

“You don’t know anything about us,” Ashes said, their voice tight.

“I know enough,” He knew he had to sound desperate, knew that it couldn’t be helping convince them. He couldn’t help it though. “You care about making sure everyone’s okay and on the same page. You won’t be weird about me being a man or try to tell me I’m wrong.”

There was another beat of silence before Ashes slowly let go of his hair and slid their hand down his back.

“As long as you’re sure.”

“Ashes…” Brian trailed off with a sigh when Ashes growled at him.

Marius nodded before rubbing his cheek against the side of their neck. He couldn't stop himself from purring as their scent started to mingle with his. Tears were starting to prick at his eyes again.

There were a few moments of quiet, broken only by his purring. After a moment Ashes began to answer him with their own not-purr and he had to struggle not to break down sobbing again.

Something settled in his chest at the sound. It’d been _so long_ since he’d had a pride.

They kept a hand low on his back, almost groping him. They used the other to pet down his head and neck as he scented them. Their hands were so warm and pressed a little too hard but he couldn’t care when they were letting him scent them.

They didn't let him get their scents mixed properly before they hauled him back and started kissing down his throat. They scrapped their teeth along the column of his throat just firmly enough to promise they could rip it out with ease. They slid their hand down a little further so that they were grabbing his tail tightly as they pressed him closer to them.

Marius whined and squirmed.

He wasn't really trying to fight them—he was absolutely enjoying being manhandled like this. He wanted to scent them more though.

They nipped his throat lightly before tilting his head forward so they could rub their cheeks against his.

Marius sobbed.

They were going to keep him.

They were really going to _keep him._

* * *

Marius was aching and more than a little exhausted by the time he stopped sobbing. He was well and truly scented and they were going to _keep him._ It took several more minutes for him to stop sniffling though.

Ashes just held him close and pet down his back.

“I’m sorry,” he finally mumbled against their neck.

“For what?”

They actually sounded confused? Like he hadn’t forced himself on them so that they’d keep him? Like he hadn’t ignored them telling him to wait so that they wouldn’t let him go?

“You um. You- I scented you, even though you said not to.”

“I didn’t tell you not to though?”

“You- ...okay.” He shook slightly. He _wanted_ to believe them. He couldn’t understand how they could be serious though.

Ashes had said that they couldn’t let him scent him until he was sure he was going to stay after they had said he could. If they had really wanted him to stay and not just been being nice and trying to make sure that he wasn’t agreeing to this because he was scared they’d throw him out otherwise. ...If they had been serious when they said he could stay then they wouldn’t have cared about if he changed his mind later.

He’d been told how much of a freak he was for letting his pride leave him more than enough times to understand that no one who wasn’t broken really did that.

“Marius…” They sounded ...worried? “Can you explain why you thought that I told you not to scent me?”

“You said you couldn’t let me. That- that if you let me then you’d keep me.”

They were quiet for a moment.

He tried not to panick. He knew they were keeping him. He was still scared that they would get mad at him though.

“Marius.” Ashes tugged lightly at his hair until he tipped his head back to look at them.

He whimpered softly.

They let go of his hair and moved their hand to cup his chin and met his eyes. They started to open their mouth before pausing.

“Is this okay? I know most species don’t like eye contact as much as mine does.”

He bit his lip, looking to the side as he tried to avoid their eyes. “I don’t want to challenge you.”

They tilted his head back down and brushed their lips over his forehead.

“Okay. If that’s what eye contact feels like to you, then I won’t ask you for it.”

He leaned forward a little and they followed him with their hand as he tucked his head under their chin. Their arm tighten around his waist as they not-purred and started scratching before his ears.

“Marius, I want you to listen to me carefully.” They waited until he nodded to continue. “I don’t know what you’ve been through that you’d think that’s the same thing. But I do know that it was in no way intended to be. Do you understand that?”

He nodded. He didn’t understand _how_ that could be, but he understood what they were saying.

“Can you repeat what I said in your own words, then?”

“You didn’t mean to tell me not to scent you and you don’t know why that’s what I heard.”

“...If I had a problem with you scenting me I would have stopped you when you started scenting Jonny. I just couldn’t take the chance that you’d decide you want to leave later."

His eyes burned.

It _sounded_ like they were saying that they were just scared he’d try to leave. He- He could understand that. He understood worrying that people would decide he wasn’t worth the trouble.

He wasn’t sure he could trust that they really did want to keep them though.

“Pr-promise? You really want to keep me?”

Their arms tightened around him and they nuzzled between his ears. “I promise.”

He purred weakly at them and got an answering not-purr as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that they really did want to keep him.

* * *

“Do you want to be done, Marius? It’s okay if you do.”

He pressed his face into their neck. He _really_ wanted to be fucked. He shouldn’t be so needy though.

“...you can fuck me if you want.” He abruptly realized that that was probably still needy. _“—Or_ one of the others if they want.”

Ashes paused in their petting for a split second.

“That’s not how we do things around here, pet,” they told him gently as they resumed petting him. “Just because you’re horny enough that it wouldn’t be an ordeal to fuck you, doesn’t mean you need to say yes.”

They gently scratched behind his ears.

Marius knew he should probably answer them. Moving felt like a lot of effort if he wasn’t going to get fucked right now though and he wasn’t sure if asking for someone to fuck him would be too needy still. Just because they wanted to keep him didn’t mean he should be needy.

“If you aren’t ready to be done, then I rather doubt I’m the only one who’d be happy to fuck you.”

He whined softly, “please?”

Ashes chuckled and swept their hand down his back as they nudged him back enough they could kiss him.

“Can you tell me what you want, pet?”

“Want to be fucked. Please?”

They kissed him again before he could start worrying about being too needy.

Their hands swept up and down his sides, guiding him back a bit until they could start kissing down his neck easily. They moved a hand up and dug blunt nails into the back of his neck at the same time that they slid their other hand into his pants.

Marius melted.

Could he have probably held himself together and _not_ gone limp on them? Yes. But Marius had had a very long and not great life and was fresh off the high of being promised he wouldn’t be thrown out when they got annoyed with him.

“Shit.” Ashes dropped their arm down to wrap around his waist. “Marius? Are you okay?”

“Mhm.” He hummed as he let his head drop onto their shoulder and nuzzled against their neck. “You didn’t have to stop,” he whined.

Slowly they moved their hand back up to rest on the back of his neck.

He just purred at the feeling of being _safe._

"Okay…" They slowly slid their hand further into his pants until they could start tracing circles over his slit. "You're pretty limp, pet. Are you going to be able to safeword like this?"

Marius hummed an affirmative. "I's hard to move. Have to be mad or think about it. Talking's fine though."

They gently nuzzled against the top of his head. "Alright, can you keep talking for me, pet? Tell me what you want and what you're enjoying?"

"Want to be fucked. Like you holding me though. Like your hands on me." He tried grinding down so their fingers would press into him but couldn't convince himself to move that much.

They hummed as they pressed a finger into him. "Like this?"

He whined.

They ran the pad of their finger along his wall until they came to his first ridge.

"Yes," he gasped. "So good. More? Please? Harder? Feels so good."

They chuckled, "yeah?" They finally pushed past his first ridge and curled their finger. Their nail caught and scraped against his sweet spot.

Marius yowled.

The weight of Ashes's hand on his neck combined with the pressure against the inside of his ridge had him going completely boneless. They kept their nail pressed against his sweet spot until he was weakly keening and shaking in their hold.

He wasn't entirely sure how many times he came like that.

He'd known it'd been a long time since he'd been properly fucked—what with most species's apparent lack of barbs and all. He wasn't even sure he could remember when the last time someone had bothered checking if the inside of his ridges were sensitive without him saying anything.

Either it had been a lot longer than he realized or Ashes had magic hands.

Ashes gently pulled their finger out of his cunt and let go of his neck. They started petting down his back while he came back down.

“How’re you doing, pet?”

He just whined softly and lapped at their neck.

They laughed, “alright, pet. I’m just gonna hold you for a bit. Let me know what you want when you can talk again.”

He tried nodding though he was still a little too limp for it to be very effective.

* * *

“I’m okay. You don’t have to stop if you don’t want to.” He turned his head so he could nuzzle against the hand Ashes had on his head.

There were several moments that they were silent. They just let him nuzzle against their hand.

“I don’t know you well enough to keep going when you don’t have a way to signal, Marius,” they finally said gently. “After I’ve had time to learn your tells, then I’ll see about it.”

Marius pouted, for all the good it would do him.

Ashes gently nudged him into sitting up enough that they could probably see the frown on his face. They gently cupped his chin and ran a thumb over his lips.

“You seem upset by that, pet. Why?”

He hesitated. He didn’t want to tell them how...strange he was. He’d been thrown out and yelled at more than enough to know that few people were okay with him not being able to talk because it was _good._

He was more scared of them getting upset at him for not explaining though. The words tumbled out of his mouth.

“I um. A lot of the time when I’m being fucked it gets really hard to talk. And um. I’d really like to be fucked.”

They leaned in and kissed him gently. “That’s perfectly alright, pet. We’ll just be sure to keep our hands off your neck while fucking you until we’re sure we can tell if you need us to stop.”

He didn’t get how that made a difference.

“We normally use snaps to signal when someone’s not up to talking. Does that work for you or is there something you’d rather use?”

Oh.

That was okay he guessed. He really wanted to be pinned down and fucked, but he understood why they didn’t want to do that until they knew his limits. He could snap for them until they trusted they could tell if he wanted them to stop.

“Okay,” he whispered. “I can snap for you.”

He could feel their eyes on him for several moments before they leaned in to kiss him again.

“Can you stand yet, dear?”

“Ye-” He almost answered yes before he even thought about it. “I think so. Little shaky though.”

Ashes looked over him.

"How do you feel about being naked?"

"Um." Marius shrugged. "I'm okay with it?"

They hummed, gently scratching his head.

He leaned into the touch and purred.

"And you want to be fucked."

"Yes. Please fuck me." He gasped as they tugged lightly at his hair.

"Alright then, I'm going to go pick up a few things. While I'm gone, I want you to strip and ride Tim's face. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ashes."

"Good boy."

They carefully helped him stand and pushed him back a bit.

"Go on, pet. Show me how pretty you are under those clothes."

He was fairly certain he was blushing about as red as he could get. He obeyed and started getting his clothes off though.

Their gaze was a heavy weight on him as he slowly striped down until he was standing naked in front of them. He was shaking almost enough to drop back to his knees. He instinctively leaned towards them.

"Stop."

He froze. He was worried that he'd done something wrong for a split second before they were standing right in front of him and grabbing his chin to pull him into a kiss.

They kissed hard, and rough, and completely, utterly in control of him. They forced their way into his mouth until he was barely managing to hold himself up.

He was so incredibly wet and all he could think was that he desperately wanted to be fucked. It was all he could do to keep from collapsing against them and begging to be fucked.

Finally Ashes pulled back, trailing their hand down to brush lightly over his dick.

"You seem to like talking, pet. Tell me what you have for us to play with."

Marius blinked, leaning into them as much as they allowed.

"I… don't know how to answer that?"

They hummed and gently caught his dick between two fingers. They pressed together lightly.

"Can we play with this?"

He whimpered and thrust his hips into their hand as he nodded.

"What's it called? I don't care about medical terms, I want to know how we should be referring to it."

"It's my cock."

Their other hand gently rolled and pinched one of his nipples between their fingers.

"What about these?"

He whined and leaned towards them.

"My chest. Um. Not a lot. It gets um. I forget the word. Makes me uncomfortable if someone focuses on them."

"Dysphoric?" They let go of his nipple and moved their hand up to his lips. "Why don't we avoid playing with your chest for now."

He lapped at the fingers.

"Yeah. Think that's the word. You can um. You play with it. I just- I like what you were doing, just um. Please fuck me?"

They hummed, "you just need us to give you something else to focus you then?"

He nodded.

They gently slid their hand back from his cock until they were rubbing lightly at his slit.

"What about this? I know you want to be fucked here, what should we call it though?"

He moaned at their teasing. "My cunt, please. Please please please."

They chuckled, pushing two fingers in until he could feel their knuckles against his lips. They curled their fingers until he was crying softly and collapsing into them as they started roughly working his pleasure. Their other arm wrapped around him and their hand curled around his tail. They started gently tugging on it as they held him upright so he couldn't present for them.

"Can we play with your tail?"

"Yes. Please. Please, Ashes!"

Marius shook and cried and moaned as they forced him to stay standing instead of presenting for them.

Their fingers were just thick enough to make him long for something larger, stretching his cunt out past his ability to handle. Their grip on his tail was tight and just rough enough to have him mewling.

"What about your ass?"

He nodded into their chest. "Yes. Please fuck me. Wanna be good for you."

After a few moments of playing with him, Ashes slid their fingers out at the same time that they tugged his tail up harshly, forcing him on to his toes.

They brought their fingers to their mouth and sucked on them for a moment. They made a soft, pleased noise.

He whimpered, cunt clenching desperately at the empty air they'd left him with.

“You taste very sweet, pet. Such a lovely boy.”

He just whined.

They let go of his tail, pushing him back down, and gently guided him back until the back of his calves hit the couch.

“Now you’re going to ride Tim’s face and let him make you feel good while I go get some supplies. Can you do that for me, Marius?”

He nodded mutely, tail swishing as he stared up at them.

“Words, dear.”

“Yes, Ashes.”

“Good boy.”

He moaned as they roughly grabbed his tail, pulling it up until he was tipping into their chest again.

“Hmm. How do you feel about bondage, dear? Would you be alright with me binding your wrists and putting a leash on you?”

He nodded quickly, hips trying to thrust back despite there being no one behind him to fuck. “Good. Green. Please, Ashes. Please tie me up.”

They hummed, their hold relaxing on his tail to reach down and pet at his cunt. Marius mewled as he tried pushing back onto their fingers only for them to pull them away.

“What about leashing you?”

He whined softly, mind trying—and failing—to come up with the meaning of the word.

“Don’t recognize the word. Probably? I like being restrained.”

They pet the small of his back for a moment before pushing him away. “I’ll bring one then and you can decide if you want it when you can see what it is. Now, I believe I gave you instructions.”

They raised a brow at him, holding onto his waist as he turned to see Tim sprawled on the couch with Jonny curled against his stomach and their legs tangled together.

Tim smirked up at him. “What are you waiting for, love?”

Marius swallowed. He was so very fucked.

“How do you want me?”

Tim reached up and grabbed his hip, pulling him closer. “On the damn couch to start with. Facing Jonny and straddling my head is probably best.”

Marius nodded as he shakily climbed onto the couch and did just that.,

Tim didn’t even bother waiting for him to get settled before he grabbed his hips and pulled him down. He didn’t waste anytime, immediately shoving his tongue as deep into Marius after it’d go and sending Marius tipping forward.

He had to grab onto the couch to keep from digging his claws into either of the two men under him as Tim set to utterly wrecking him. His tail flicked up to drape over his back as he tried to present.

It didn’t do him any good and the part of his mind that could still think was well aware that it wasn’t going to get him fucked. Didn’t stop him from trying though.

For a moment that could have been a million years as easily as a few seconds, Marius just lay there, ass in the air and open for the taking, cunt filled with an eager tongue, claws buried in the couch, and his face pressed against Jonny’s shoulder.

Then he was being dragged out by his hair and Jonny was shifting to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I missed any content warnings feel free to let me know and I'll add them.
> 
> Quick Comments Reaction Code (basically, react using these and it acts as an auto comment button):  
> ❤️️ = I love this story!  
> 😳 = this was hot!  
> 💐 = thank you for sharing this  
> 🍵 = tea spilled  
> 🍬 = so sweet and fluffy!  
> 🚔 = you’re under arrest! the writing’s too good!  
> 😲 = I NEED THE NEXT CHAPTER  
> 😢 = you got me right in the feels  
> 🤬 = god damn cliffhanger  
> 😫 = whyyyyyyy?!?!?  
> (Thanks to violetsmoak for the comment code)


End file.
